Miko no Youkai
by Shisou
Summary: Rating bumped up due to 8th chapter. “Inuyasha,” the miko whispered, afraid of waking her newest charge. “I’m going to need your help.." IyKa & MiSa .. Not AU
1. Miko no Youkai

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not my anime, not my manga. I've dealt with it, so can you. Please excuse me while I go cry on a yak's shoulder. . .  
  
A/N: This is a quick short-story fic to give me a break typing my big fanfic. Let me know what you think, hn? *pats her lead yak* All flamers, however, will be crushed under my yaks' hooves and left for the jackals. *grin* That's a fun thought.  
  
*ahem* On with the story . . . Oh, but a bit about this fic.. this is a lemon in true form. The lemon version will be posted at Inuyasha no Uchi, and hopefully, eventually at Iridescent Dreams. I'll stick it a few other places, too. Places where they actually like lemons and have people who understand that if you don't like a fic, you just don't read it.  
  
~Shisou  
  
~~~ Miko no Youkai ~~~  
  
  
  
Miroku blinked, his hand frozen half way to it's customary grope of Sango. The taiji-ya herself was equally stunned, and poor Shippou had been quick to jump and hide in her hair. A painful silence threatened to suffocate them, but none made to break it. They were more than afraid of what might happen if Kagome's attention were to shift to them.  
  
Standing over an uncharacteristically quiet Inuyasha was a steaming Kagome. Her fists were clenched and blood was slowly trickling from the marks her nails were making in her palms. She struggled to steady her breathing, her eyes closed in concentration. Wisely, Inuyasha did not move from the new impression of himself in the ground. Or, maybe he didn't move because he couldn't. To those who could see it, there was a faint glow of power over the hanyou's form. It seemed to pulse in time with the blood trailing from Kagome's self-inflicted cuts.  
  
They stayed like that for time enough that the storm that had been on the horizon was now gently coating them with rain. Kirara, who had also hidden herself behind Sango, silently stretched up to nudge Shippou. Nodding his understanding to the neko-youkai, the kitsune slid off of the taiji-ya and crawled over to Kagome. Her breathing had steadied, but the blood was beginning to puddle below her hands. Shippou contained his gasp at the sight. Even he knew the bleeding should have stopped by now.  
  
Behind him, Sango and Miroku prayed for his safety as well as their own. Inuyasha was left to fend for himself, though. They weren't sure why his casual remark had set Kagome off, but they didn't have to be to know that he deserved it. Still, the rain was increasing in intensity, and the lightning was getting closer with each strike.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" Shippou squeaked, tugging on his tail in an effort to keep his nerves in check.  
  
After waiting for a response and not getting any, the kitsune was about to try again when he saw Kagome's eyes open and her gaze slid over to pierce him. He gulped, swallowing the lump that suddenly constricted his throat and blinked up at her. Another tense moment passed before Kagome suddenly collapsed to the ground with a great sigh.  
  
"Oh, Shippou.. gomen. Did I scare you?"  
  
The reply she received was a tackle-hug from the little kitsune. He buried his face in her belly and inhaled as deeply as his tiny lungs would let him, reassuring himself that his Kagome was real. Satisfied, he looked up into her eyes then down to her hands, which had finally unballed. The blood was still seeping with every beat of her heart. He frowned and reached out to pull her hand closer. Kagome just watched him as he lifted the hand to his face and gently licked her wounds. A lone, hot tear slid down her face, mixing in with the rain she was just beginning to feel.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Houshi-sama... we should move to shelter," Sango stood, stretching her cramped muscles before setting Hiraikotsu on her back. She turned to help the monk up, but found him absently rubbing the arm of his cursed hand, and staring at the place where Inuyasha still lie. "Houshi- sama?"  
  
Miroku ignored the taiji-ya, addressing Kagome instead. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"I..." Kagome sighed again, looking down at Shippou who was now cleaning her other hand. "He... I just wanted him to stop."  
  
"Stop what, Kagome-chan?" Sango moved closer to her friend, kneeling beside her and placing an arm around the miko's shoulders.  
  
"Stop... acting like. . like . . ." Now Kagome was crying, and Sango rubbed her back as she looked towards Inuyasha. What she saw made her gasp, causing Kagome to follow the taiji-ya's line of sight.  
  
The hanyou was breathing and looked all right, but something was drastically wrong. His furry ears were gone, his hair was black, and his claws had shrunk to regular nails. Inuyasha was in his human form, during the day, and when the moon was to be nearly full.  
  
Clearing his throat, Miroku stood, still rubbing his arm. After it had stayed in the same position for so long -halfway to Sango's beautiful..- he shook his head in effort to align his thoughts, and knelt beside the fallen hanyou. Smart enough to use his staff, the monk poked Inuyasha in the ribs, getting a grunt in return. He sighed, at least he was aware enough to make sounds. Could he hear?  
  
Before Miroku could say anything, Kagome broke out, "Gomen.. gomen, gomen, gomen.. I.. I didn't mean to, Inuyasha. I just- you.." A shudder ran through Kagome's body and she bolted to her feet, hugging Shippou tightly. Despite the tears running down her cheeks her voice hardened. "Don't ever act like that, Inuyasha. I won't let Shippou grow up in such an atmosphere."  
  
At that, Kagome turned and ran back toward the well. Unfortunately, the well was a day's travel by foot. Sango nodded to Kirara who transformed and took off after Kagome. She would get her there safely.  
  
~~~  
  
In the cave Miroku and Sango had found for shelter, there was an uneasy quiet. The fire crackled as the monk and taiji-ya ate their food in silence. Sango sat leaning against Kagome's giant pack that the girl had left behind in her haste. Farther back in the cave sat Inuyasha, hugging Tetsuiga and his knees to his chest. His head rested on the hilt of his sword, black hair tumbling forward to hide his features. Every now and then Miroku would glance over in the hanyou's direction as though studying something around him.  
  
"Houshi-sama," Sango inquired, "what are you looking at?"  
  
Flinching at her title for him, Miroku turned back to the fire before answering. "There is an odd aura about him. Like when Kagome purifies a shard. . . this aura feels of her, and the shard together. It is as though she had purified him, locking his youkai blood elsewhere."  
  
"If she purified him, wouldn't his youkai blood be gone?" She whispered this question, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't pick it up with his dulled senses.  
  
"No," Miroku shook his head slowly. "I can still sense his youki. It's there, it is just.. bound tighter than Tetsuiga could ever manage."  
  
Silence once again took over the cave. The two looked over at their transformed companion filled with something not quite pity. What would happen now? They sighed and made ready to sleep. The only thing to do was return to Kaede and hope that Kagome would be there, or would return soon. They didn't try to deceive themselves that Inuyasha would go to drag her back himself.  
  
Sango sighed again, curling into a ball under her blanket. She hoped Kagome was okay. The miko was her close friend, and she didn't like seeing her hurt like that. What ever had set her off, it was a deep wound.  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome shivered again and Shippou snuggled closer against her. Kirara, too, wiggled closer to the young miko. They were sheltered in a hollow trunk that had once been the base of a large, old tree. It was not yet winter, but the nights were cold and Kagome's bedroll was with her companions. Well, it was with them if they remembered or even thought to take it with them. Another shiver ran through her body, but this one was caused by the thought of Inuyasha. What had she done to him? Mentally, she chided herself and calmed her nerves. It wouldn't do to be upset.  
  
A few deep breaths and she was reasonably calm. She brought her actions to the front of her thoughts and tried to figure out what had happened. She knew what Inuyasha had said, and that it had made her angry. It wasn't really his fault, how could he know about what her friend had been through? A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth. He deserved the humbling experience, though. Still, how had she done it? If she could figure that out, she might be able to use it to her advantage in fights. Modify it a bit, or more than a bit, and be able to use her miko powers at a distance. She knew it had been her powers to reduce the hanyou to his human form. But, had she not felt the Shikon as well?  
  
Now she was frowning and absently scratching Shippou's and Kirara's heads while she thought. She must have drawn on the Shikon no Kakara that she had. Still, she was remembering everything she had done now, and not once had she even thought of the Shikon no Tama. No, she had reached deep into herself and pulled from a deep well of power she found there. There was no need for the Shikon no Kakara she had in the little glass jar. Perhaps, after traveling within her soul for five hundred years, she and the jewel had become connected more than she or anyone thought?  
  
She could puzzle that out later. For now, she just wanted to sleep. And since she knew how she had done what she did to Inuyasha, she knew how to undo it. More importantly, she was aware of her own power now, how to reach it, and how to manipulate it to do what she needed it to. Feeling the protests her body was sending at still being awake, Kagome surrendered to sleep after wrapping her miko power around the neko youkai, kitsune and herself. That night the three slept warm despite the chill of the night, and safer than they had been in a long time. Now, Kagome knew how to keep them all safe. And tomorrow she would bind Inuyasha to her so tightly that Kikyo would have no hope of dragging him to hell anymore. She would make sure Shippou had a family to grow up with. One that had both a mother and a father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Soft laughter tugged at the dreams of the three companions in the cave. Not surprisingly, Inuyasha was the first to open his eyes, but he did not bother to look up. Still sunk in his own depression, he simply figured one of the other two with him could deal with it. He was just a weak human, anyway. Why should he bother?  
  
"Really, Inuyasha." The voice was one the hanyou would recognize anywhere, but it was definitely not Sango. "You look like a puppy who just realized his master is not returning for him."  
  
Inuyasha sucked in a lungful of air, looking up with hope-filled eyes. "Kagome!?"  
  
"And then the mistress comes in and tells the puppy it's okay. The master just left for the day." Kagome grinned. "Except, I'm the mistress, there is no master. I have returned, though."  
  
Laughter still shown in her eyes as she reached out a hand for him to take. He did so, obedient in his bewildered state.  
  
"Come, Inuyasha. I have something to show you," she tugged him to the end of the cave, pausing to pat Shippou on the head. "Stay here and keep Sango safe from Miroku. That goes for you, too, Kirara."  
  
The kitsune nodded and Kirara gave an agreeing mew. Satisfied, Kagome left with Inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango could only blink at one another over the remains of their fire.  
  
It wasn't until they were a good distance away that Inuyasha snapped out of his bewilderment and remembered that he was supposed to be depressed and sulking. Kagome, feeling the change in his step, stopped and turned to look at him.  
  
"What's your problem, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Keh."  
  
Sigh.  
  
Glare.  
  
"Is it really so bad to be human?"  
  
Half-growl, stronger glare enforced with the best growl his human throat could muster.  
  
"Well, no complaining when we humans of the group want to rest."  
  
"You're not human."  
  
Kagome grinned. Finally, some real words out of him. "Oh?"  
  
"Humans have hearts. What the hell did you do to me?"  
  
This time Kagome growled. "Exactly what you deserved."  
  
Blink.  
  
Glare.  
  
Pout.  
  
Sigh. "Inuyasha, please listen to me."  
  
Grunt.  
  
"I have a close friend.. her father is.. not the sort of man that should ever be a father. Or around any children for that matter. I found out the last time I was home that he is even worse than I thought, and you. . . you just reminded me so much of him that I snapped."  
  
Inuyasha blinked at her again. Had the man hurt Kagome? He would dearly pay if he did. About to entertain himself with thoughts of how to torture anybody that hurt Kagome he nearly missed the tears gathering in her eyes. Immediately, his breath caught and all thoughts of torture vaporized. Why was she crying?  
  
"Inuyasha.. " Sniffle. "Gomen, you don't really deserve to be bound in your human form. I.. I can release you."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She looked up, startled to find his eyes so close to her own. "Y-yes?"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"I.. I just realized how close I came to hurting you."  
  
"By keeping me in human form? Keh, I'm stronger than that." Pay no mind to the sulking, depressed and silent hanyou of earlier . . .  
  
"Not that. I.. I was going to." The miko shuddered. Had she really been planning on forcing him to bond with her? Now that she thought about it, she realized how bad the consequences of such an action would have been. Mikos did not force anyone to do anything. Bonding oneself to someone unwilling would not only be painful, but also have the exact opposite effect she had wanted. Slumping to the ground, Kagome hugged her legs and refused to look at Inuyasha as she spoke.  
  
"I'll undo the binding, Inuyasha. You'll.. you'll be free of me. I'll even remove the rosary."  
  
"Don't.." came a whisper so close to Kagome's ear she felt her hair stir.  
  
"Don't what?" she whispered back.  
  
"Leave me, Kagome. Don't leave me. I need you."  
  
She raised her head, looking once again into the violet eyes of Inuyasha. "Do you really mean that?"  
  
He nodded, "Hai."  
  
"I'm not Kikyo."  
  
"I know that," Inuyasha frowned. "I never felt this way for Kikyo. I.. I cared for her, lusted after her, but. . ."  
  
Kagome kept silent. Please, let him say what she hoped he was going to say. Please, don't let him change his mind about Kikyo and turn to her instead. After all, had he not planned to use the Shikon no Tama to become human and stay with her?  
  
"Kagome, I want you to be my mate." His words were barely a whisper, but Kagome heard them as though they had been shouted. He wanted her.  
  
Instead of saying anything, Kagome let her legs go and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. She held him so tight he thought she was trying to push herself through to the other side.  
  
"I need to breath.." he forced out.  
  
With a half-laugh, half-sob, Kagome loosened her grip enough to peer into his eyes again. They gazed at one another for a moment, then Inuyasha leaned forward and caught her lips with his own. Caught by surprise again, Kagome stiffened, causing Inuyasha to pull back with a frown.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Please.. don't stop." Kagome enforced her words with a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai." The miko nodded, rolling forward and catching his lips with hers this time. He instantly responded and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Kagome," he managed to steady his voice when they finally broke apart. "I meant what I said. Will you be my mate?"  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha. Will you be mine?"  
  
Blink. "I asked you. Why would I say no?"  
  
"I claimed Shippou.."  
  
"You what?" Inuyasha was thoroughly confused. "Only youkai claim humans.." He struggled shortly to remember the word. "Humans adopt."  
  
Shrug. "Shippou is youkai, you are hanyou.. and I wanted all youkai to know he was protected."  
  
"How did you know what to do? Youkai-"  
  
He was cut off by her waving hands. "I don't want to know. I did something more in line with my miko abilities."  
  
"You what?" He asked again.  
  
"I," Kagome frowned, trying to find the right words. "I marked him. He already has my scent on him since he always sleeps with me, but. . . now he is surrounded by my protection. He wears a cord around his neck that we made this morning. It carries a.. charm. He is surrounded by my protection."  
  
"How?"  
  
Shrug. Again. "I can't explain how I did it. I just knew how when I needed to."  
  
The hanyou shook his head. What was he to do with her? He should be frightened. She had bound his youkai blood, rendering him a nearly helpless human, and could probably kill him with a thought. Obviously, she had control of her miko powers, and she was much stronger than Kikyo could ever hope to be. Strangely, this only drew him closer to her. She accepted him as he was. Or, she had.  
  
As though reading his thoughts, Kagome placed a hand on each of his shoulders and closed her eyes. Within him he felt what could only be her power moving. There was a tug, a release, and his own power pulsed. His hair returned to its usual silvery, blue-ish white, and his ears got fuzzy and migrated to the top of his head again. Sounds and smells rushed through his senses as his claws lengthened. Eyes, golden once more, searched Kagome's as he lifted her face.  
  
"My answer is yes."  
  
It took a moment, but Kagome remembered the question. Any words she might have said were blocked passage when Inuyasha gently pressed his lips to hers. His tongue begged entrance and she hesitantly parted her lips. She let him explore before pushing him away. He frowned and made to pull her back when her hand on his chest stopped him.  
  
"No.. I want to bind us first." She searched his eyes. "Are you sure you are willing?"  
  
A nod was her reply. She seemed to be getting lots of silent replies lately. Mentally shrugging, Kagome cleared her mind and reached within herself for her well of power. Drawing it out, she used her physical contact with Inuyasha to reach within him as well. Her eyes had drifted closed in her concentration, and now she could see herself through his. Did she really look like that? Gripping her concentration again, she found Inuyasha's source of power. His youki was unstable, due to its recent release by the Tetsuiga breaking, but as her power wrapped around it, it calmed. His youki and her miko energy swirled together, mixing, but not. Their powers curled against one another like two dogs of a pack, happy to be united at last.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and opened her eyes, meeting Inuyasha's intense gaze.  
  
"What.. is this, Kagome?"  
  
"This," she answered with a kiss, "is the start of a long relationship."  
  
~~~  
  
Miroku, with several bumps and bruises was not-so-surprisingly the first to spot the pair as they returned. Sango had kicked him out of the cave after his third grope and threatened him with a transformed Kirara and removal of his ability to ever have any woman bear his child. Shippou soon bounded out of the cave, having caught Kagome's scent.  
  
"Kagome!!" The little kitsune shouted, bounding into her welcoming arms. "Did it work?" He shot a glance at Inuyasha, then whispered in her ear, "I'm guessing yes, so.. can I name the first?"  
  
"First what, kit?"  
  
"Nothing important!" Shippou's eyes widened in innocence. "I just want to name her first.. puppy!"  
  
"Puppy?" Inuyasha growled warningly.  
  
Swallow and nod. "Hai.. she has a neko, right? I want to name her first inu."  
  
Laughter startled them both into looking at Kagome. She hugged Shippou and walked past Miroku and into the cave. The monk and hanyou stared at each other for a moment. Then they both shrugged and stared at the cave entrance. Women.  
  
"Oi, bouzu, what do you think got into Kagome?"  
  
Arching a brow, Miroku grinned. "Wouldn't you know?"  
  
Growling, Inuyasha launched at the monk. "Just what are you suggesting, bouzu?"  
  
More laughter spilled from the cave. Inside, Kagome and Sango listened to the two outside a little longer before turning to prepare the fire. The boys would settle down once the ramen was fixed. As it was, Shippou was already licking a lollipop from Kagome's pack. She had handed it to him with a promise of getting to name one of the.. pups, if not the first, as well as assurance that she would be around to see them, and him, grow.  
  
Sango quietly listened as her friend explained, then blushed when the miko teased her about Miroku. "After all," Kagome reasoned too well, "I have seen how he looks at you, and how you look at him. And I know you don't mind his groping half as much as you make it appear. You just wish he would be more discrete, and loyal." Kagome frowned. "I'll speak with him, if you wish."  
  
At the taiji-ya's expression Kagome smiled again. "Don't worry, Sango-chan, I won't mention your feelings to him. Just give him pointers on what women really want. And ease his fear."  
  
"Fear?" Sango finally asked.  
  
"Hai.. I think he is afraid because of his curse. Have you not seen him staring at it sometimes at night. I've watched him through nearly closed lids enough to know he studies you as you sleep, and then looks to his hand with this expression. . . He's afraid, Sango-chan. He doesn't want to hurt you, so he pushes you away with his gropes."  
  
The taiji-ya blinked. She made to speak again, but Inuyasha burst upon them, having finally caught the scent of ramen. Miroku was not far behind, a few extra bumps on his head. Looking at the group that had accepted her, Sango allowed herself to think that maybe, just maybe Kagome was right.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: And there you have it. I tried to catch the mistakes, but invariably, several will make it through. I use my own version of grammar sometimes, too. When it suits me. Try it sometime. It's as fun as feeding flamers to jackals. ^_^ 


	2. Taijiya

A/N: I's back! My one-shot has turned into a short story. *laugh* Such is my life . . .  
  
Mm, I didn't actually tell how much Kagome explained, either. Well, so you don't have to go back and read what I corrected, she told Sango that he had finally chosen her over Kikyo, and went into a few details, but did not tell her they were mates in every sense of the word.  
  
Again, this is a lemon in true form. Mediaminer.org is the best place to find it, though as soon as Inuyasha no Uchi and Inuyasha's Corner are back up, I'll place it there, too.  
  
~Shisou  
  
  
  
~~~Taiji-ya~~~  
  
A beautiful sunset colored the sky that evening. Standing at the cave entrance, the scene sent a cold shiver down Kagome's spine. It was worthy of a master painter's canvas, but the feeling it gave the miko was enough to make her reconsider sleeping that night.  
  
"Oi," Inuyasha's gruff voice sounded behind her. "Looks like blood."  
  
Kagome nodded as she rubbed her arms to smooth away the goose flesh that had covered them. Turning her back on the beautifully disturbing scene, she returned inside the cave and scanned it for Miroku. He was leaning against the wall opposite Sango, a fresh welt in the shape of the taiji-ya's hand angrily burning on his cheek. With a sigh, Kagome stepped up to him and gave him a light kick in the shin.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Miroku schooled his voice into innocence. Rolling her eyes, the miko grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the cave. As they passed Inuyasha, Kagome slowed enough to brush his cheek with her free hand and earn a puzzled look from the monk.  
  
A sore arm and several muttered curses later, Miroku found himself staring at Kagome's rather expectant face.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, what?" Miroku blinked at the girl. Kagome could be rather confusing.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Rather confusing? How about completely and utterly not able to be understood. Maybe it was a girl thing; sometimes he couldn't understand Sango either.  
  
"Miroku," Kagome huffed impatiently. "I don't want to spend all night out here. How about I play like Inuyasha and say this a bluntly as I can? I'll even add in an insult."  
  
That made the monk take a step back, but he nodded and kept his eyes on her. He couldn't help but wonder if she was under a spell.  
  
"Oi, bouzu," Kagome did her best Inuyasha impression. "When you gonna stop messing around and ask the girl? Or are you blind as well as lecherous?"  
  
Letting his face fall into its customary blank expression, Miroku sent a silent prayer out and hoped he could lead Kagome away from the subject she was bringing up. "Should I not ask you the same?"  
  
Her reaction was not one the monk expected. Anger, surprise, or abandonment of the conversation, he could handle. But the sudden light to her eyes and the smile that appeared? Huh-uh. Well, if it changed the subject he would still be happy.  
  
"Miroku-sama, you are not getting out of this that easily. Inuyasha and I have.. settled our troubles. Now, when are you going to ask Sango what you ask nearly every other girl we meet?"  
  
"There is no need." He was careful to keep a tight reign on his expression. That is, until Kagome added a new red mark opposite the fading one given to him by Sango. His thoughts tangled upon themselves and all he could do was blink at the miko.  
  
Placing her hands threateningly on her hips, Kagome glared at her friend. "Miroku, if you think I am going to stand by and watch you push the girl you love away, then you are in for a lot of bruises."  
  
"Don't I-"  
  
Kagome cut him off with a glare. "Worse bruises, bouzu. Now I know why Inuyasha calls you that all the time." She sighed and rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself again.  
  
"Listen to me, Miroku. In pushing her away, you are hurting Sango more than you realize. Tell her how much you care."  
  
The monk's gaze fell to his feet. His voice came out in a pained whisper, "I can't."  
  
A delicate hand on his shoulder startled him. "Why not?"  
  
"This curse."  
  
He held out his hand, turning it over so that the kazanna on his palm was facing up. Kagome's own hand trailed down to grasp his. Bringing her other hand up, she traced the hole through its binding.  
  
"I think I can help with that," her voice was so soft Miroku wasn't sure he heard it.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
He looked up and met Kagome's intense gaze. "Hai."  
  
"Then don't move and stay silent."  
  
Miroku nodded, shifting his gaze to his cursed hand when he felt a tingle. A gentle, unnatural wind began to stir the leaves around their feet. Kagome's eyes closed and the monk felt a greater power within her than he had ever sensed before. Minding her words, he kept his questions to himself and watched silently.  
  
Focused on her task, the miko pulled her power around herself protectively and examined Miroku's curse. What she found nearly made her forget what she was doing to run off and strangle Naraku on her own. But that would be too good for him, perhaps she could- No! She took another calming breath and focused on the task before her. She tugged at her power, mentally pulling a few strings of it out. Mindful of the danger, she started to tug at the outer ring of dark energy that made Miroku's kazanna only to find something blocking her.  
  
Well, the rosary kept his curse contained, of course it would keep other energy out. She carefully shaped a binding globe of her miko energy around the monk's hand. Once she was sure it would hold, she opened her eyes and reached to remove the beads. Miroku's free hand stopped her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Trust me." She met her friend's gaze and he let his arm drop.  
  
"I do."  
  
Nodding, Kagome pulled off the rosary beads and returned her focus to the kazanna. It pulled at her barrier, trying to suck it in as it could nearly everything else. The miko ignored its pull, concentrating on braiding her strings of power with the wisps of dark energy that whipped around the kazanna's edge. She kept tight hold of her power, never letting any of it slip into the kazanna for fear of what might follow it. So, her mind remained acutely focused, braiding and weaving, over, under, out, and in. It was a long while before Kagome had made a complete circuit and reached the beginning of her work. Without questioning the specifics of how, she severed her connection with the braiding and fused the two ends so well that none could tell where it had started or finished.  
  
With a weary sigh, she replaced the rosary and drew her barrier back into herself. She let the monk's hand fall as she dropped to her knees and attempted to clear the blurriness from her vision. The curse would remain on Miroku, but the kazanna would not grow any larger, and his children would never know the fear of being swallowed by their own void.  
  
Warm arms wrapped around Kagome's shoulders and she found herself leaning into them. "Arigotto," she sighed to their owner.  
  
"It is I that should thank you, Miko."  
  
"Eh?" If she squinted, she could just make out Miroku's shape. He was kneeling beside her and sounded nearly as relieved as she was exhausted. "No... explain later. Sleep now."  
  
The monk chuckled softly at her words, but his soft laughter soon turned to a blush when Kagome leaned her full weight against him. One glance revealed that she was already asleep, her energy spent from such intense concentration. Miroku shook his head as he observed the sleeping girl. He could sense her miko power still strong within her. Looking at the work she had done, he knew no trained priest any gender or denomination could have done so thorough a binding. Intuition and instinct guided her, and Miroku didn't know anybody he would trust more with his life.  
  
A low growl brought his attention away from Kagome, and he grabbed his nearly forgotten staff and raised it protectively.  
  
"Hands off her, bouzu," the growl was barely understandable.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku scanned the trees for signs of the hanyou.  
  
"I said hands off!"  
  
A red blur sped at the monk from his left and he just managed to dive out of its path, pulling Kagome down with him. She half-growled in her sleep and rolled onto her side, curling up in a ball. As she rolled, a rope of her power formed a circle around her and the monk, expanding into a dome of protection. Miroku did not have long to stare at her in surprise, though, for Inuyasha slammed himself against the barrier directly in front of him.  
  
"Inuyasha.. ang'ry.." Kagome mumbled in her sleep, rolling over and resting her head on a forearm. "Calm... lay.. w'*yawn* me . . ."  
  
Both the monk and hanyou looked at the girl, surprise evident on their faces.  
  
"It seems she wants you," Miroku looked to the subject of her sleep-talk.  
  
"Leave." Inuyasha growled again.  
  
There was a sudden look of understanding that crossed Miroku's face as he stood. He looked once more at the peaceful miko before grabbing his staff and carefully backing out of Kagome's barrier and away from the still growling hanyou. As much as he had teased him earlier that day, he had not actually thought the two had mated. The look on Inuyasha's face told him they had done more than that. That the two were closer than he could ever hope to be with the one he loved.  
  
'Sango..' his heart whispered. The taiji-ya would be waiting at the cave, wondering why they were not back yet.  
  
As soon as he felt he was a safe distance, Miroku turned and quickened his pace. By the time he reached the cave his breath was coming in gasps and he was forced to catch himself with his hands as he fell forward.  
  
That is how Sango found him: his shoulders shaking in his lung's effort to receive oxygen. She ran to his side and helped him stand and walk with extra aide of his staff, directing him into the cave. Shippou and Kirara watched the two make their way to the fire with wide eyes. The taiji-ya cursed the restriction of her skirt as she helped Miroku sit where he could lean back against the cave wall for support. From there, the monk watched her sort through Kagome's pack, presumably for something to eat. He was right, for soon a steaming cup of ramen was held before him.  
  
"Eat, Houshi-sama."  
  
"Sango-..." Miroku took the cup and set it down beside him. He wasn't hungry, really. There was something more important he wanted to do, wanted to ask. "Kagome-sama. . she.. " He sighed, afraid of her reaction to what he so desperately needed to ask.  
  
"Did she speak with you?" Sango asked, encouraging him to continue.  
  
"Hai.. and more." He held up his cursed hand, examining it in the fire's light. "It won't grow, Sango. Neither will my children need fear it, Naraku or no."  
  
This next part he wanted to be alone for. Glancing around the cave, he discovered Shippou and Kirara were already gone. "Where?"  
  
"They ran out just after you came in.. I think they felt Kagome-sama needed them more."  
  
"Ah. . . " Miroku allowed himself a small smile. He pushed himself up to one knee and took Sango's left hand in both of his. "Sango, when this is all over, and Naraku defeated, will you bear my child?"  
  
The taiji-ya blinked. "Houshi-sama?"  
  
"Please.. Miroku," he flinched visibly at the title. He had hoped she would be more comfortable with him. Had he tried too hard to push her away and succeeded too well? His arms fell back to his side in defeat.  
  
"Hai, Miroku."  
  
"Nani.?"  
  
"Hai... I will bear your child."  
  
His jaw hit the ground. Sango smiled and sat down on the mat in front of him, gently reaching out and closing his mouth. A light blush colored her cheeks, making Miroku's heart skip several beats.  
  
"You are beautiful," he whispered. "May I.. may I touch you?"  
  
After a quick, scrutinizing look that told her he was actually not being his hentai self, the taiji-ya nodded. Miroku released the breath he hadn't known he was holding and inched forward. Tentatively, he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. Sango closed her eyes leaned into the touch with a sigh. She had wanted him to do this more than she would ever admit.  
  
Encouraged, Miroku's hand traveled downward and back to rest on the nape of her neck. He leaned forward until his mouth hovered over hers. Fear that she would change her mind kept him from completing his action. Distracted by his thoughts, Miroku didn't notice the small smile that Sango suddenly had, and was surprised when she closed the minute distance between them. It didn't take long for him to return the kiss, though.  
  
Sango pulled back first; just enough to look him directly in the eye. "What scared you, Housh- Miroku?"  
  
Suddenly the fire was very interesting to the monk. He turned to look into its crackling depths for a few moments before answering. "Inuyasha found me with Kagome-sama in my arms. She.. well, what she did made her extremely tired. He found us like that and I could see in his eyes how much he cared for her."  
  
Returning his gaze to the taiji-ya, Miroku collected his thoughts. Converting them into coherent words, he continued. "What if I lost you? I thought I was protecting you by keeping my distance." Here Sango arched a brow. He thought groping her was keeping his distance? "Inuyasha would have ripped me apart had I stayed. He very nearly did anyway. Sango, I.. I would do the same for you."  
  
The taiji-ya shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She was afraid of where this was going, and she couldn't believe she had agreed to bear his children. Yet she did not regret that decision and, and-  
  
"Hentai!" She instinctively reached for Hiraikotsu to knock him over the head, but the bone boomerang was unfortunately leaning against the opposite wall. With a grunt of annoyance, she made instead to slap him. Her arm went limp before her hand ever raised; Miroku's lips pressed hard against hers leaving her aching for more.  
  
The hand that had been groping her slid upward to her lower back. The monk's other hand eased its way around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Her eyes slid closed as she savored the feel of her love so close.  
  
"Sango," he sighed, ending the kiss and leaving her wanting.  
  
"Please," she whispered against his cheek. "Show me."  
  
"Show you what, my love?"  
  
"I want to know you are real. That you won't leave me for another"  
  
"There is no other to me." Miroku gave her another kiss, unconsciously leaning forward and pushing her onto her back. His hands ran up and down her sides, trembling in their need to feel her skin. "Sango?"  
  
She opened her eyes just enough to catch his unvoiced words. Knowing she would more than likely regret the decision later, the taiji-ya wiggled beneath him and easily untied the knot holding her skirt in place before tugging her top loose. The monk sighed above her and slipped his hands beneath the cloth.  
  
Burning desire unlike anything she had ever felt or imagined threatened to take over Sango's mind. She gasped and arced against Miroku. The monk hesitated, not wanting to push things too far. When his hands stopped a whimper begged for him to continue. Not being one to argue such things, he did.  
  
When he was aware of his surroundings again he rolled off of Sango. The taiji-ya herself was still panting, trying to make sense of what her body was still feeling the after effects of. Suddenly realization of what had just transpired dawned on her and her still labored breathing caught again.  
  
What was she going to do now? How could she face Miroku again? Or Kagome? And Inuyasha?  
  
Thought of the hanyou brought a new fear to her: he could smell what she had just done with Miroku! There was no saving her honor. She had willingly let the monk take her, and now she had no honor.  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes and spilled over and onto the mat. She had shamed her family. There was no way to redeem herself now. Where would she go? No man would ever touch her again. Miroku would find her disgusting now because she gave in so easily.  
  
Small sobs began to shake her body, bringing Miroku's attention to her tears.  
  
"Sango," he whispered. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
  
He moved to examine her, but she flinched at his touch and rolled away. This caused him to worry even more. His hand gripped her shoulder and he forced her to roll on her back again. He straddled her once more, cupping her face with both hands so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Tell me," he demanded softly.  
  
She whimpered, but did not look away. Her breathing slowing calmed back down, letting Miroku's heart slow from it's worried pace. She blinked, but the tears refused to stop, so she focused on her voice. It was hard to find it for the words she had to say.  
  
"Gomen, Miroku," she finally forced out. It wasn't really what she had intended, but it had to be said, too.  
  
Understanding flickered across Miroku's face, quickly covered by anger at himself. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Sango. I am the one that should apologize. I - I took you. It was not the other way around."  
  
His eyes softened and he bent to lightly kiss away her tears. He gave her another kiss, this time a gentle one on her trembling lips, before repositioning himself beside her.  
  
Resting his head on her shoulder, he reached for a blanket to cover them before speaking again. "When Kagome-sama returns, we shall be properly wed, my love. Though we'll have to be careful." He brushed his lips against her shoulder in yet another kiss. "No children until we know Naraku will not be around to threaten them."  
  
Sango let his words sink in and allowed sleep to take her as she realized her fears had been nullified. He wouldn't leave her, and neither would Kagome. For that matter, Inuyasha would not either. They were her family, and together, with Shippou and Kirara, too, they would remain. Naraku would never know what hit him.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I know, it's been a long while, but I had so much trouble with these two! I never wrote erotica until Kagome and Inuyasha took over the usual voices in my head, but they were easy and flowed into it without even warning me. I didn't think these two would be so hard. *pout*  
  
As to my Japanese; well, I watch subtitled anime, and I have gathered some from other fics. So, I absorb by listening and reading. And checking online dictionaries. If I'm not sure, though, I default to my native language: American English.  
  
Should I bump this up to an R rating? Feh . . .  
  
Important: I couldn't trim this down as nicely to PG-13 so, some of the end may not make sense to those that know the lemon not. 


	3. Reunited

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all those involved do not belong to me. They just invaded my head and forced me to type.  
  
Warning: No lemon this chapter! Perhaps you will understand why after you read it.  
  
A/N: This is based off the manga on www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha. Though I have every DVD I could get shipped from Hong Kong, the anime has no influence on this fic. Do you know how many extras they toss in? Cha..  
  
If the above warning upsets you, don't fret; my next chapter had to have one.  
  
This chapter is way shorter than I wanted it to be, but the next one also promises more length.  
  
~~~ Reunited ~~~  
  
When Sango helped Miroku into their shelter, Shippou's heart skipped several beats. His tiny hand gripped the chord Kagome had given him that morning. The smooth texture reassured him and calmed his heart. If Kagome was in danger, he was sure he would know. Unconsciously, his thumb and forefinger rubbed the chord as though to further assure himself of her safety.  
  
Just as he was beginning to calm, the feeling that she needed him washed through his thoughts, making his tail bush. He stood, turning to Kirara and whispering low enough that the humans would not hear.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Kirara shook her head. Ever loyal to Sango, she was hesitant to leave. The kitsune sighed and gestured toward the monk and taiji-ya. The latter was preparing ramen and looked as though she was gathering her courage. She paused after pulling the water off the fire to look over at her faithful companion. With the barest of nods, she told the neko youkai to leave with Shippou.  
  
More nervous every breath he wasn't by his okaa-san, the kit was shifting from paw to paw. When he saw Sango's nod, he pulled Kirara behind him and bolted out of the cave. Sounds of protest convinced him to let go of the feline while he paused to search for Kagome's scent. He found her most recent trail mingled with Miroku's. Sparing a glance at Kirara, he dropped to all fours and took off. It wasn't long before the two slid to a halt as Kagome's form came into sight. Sitting near her was a rather grumpy hanyou, arms folded across his chest, and legs crossed neatly beneath him. Catching their breath, Shippou and Kirara crept closer to the resting miko. She appeared fine, just exhausted. Relieved, the kitsune sighed and walked confidently toward his mother.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," a low growl rumbled from Inuyasha.  
  
Shippou blinked, looking to the hanyou for an explanation. Little Kirara ignored them both and marched up to Kagome. She purred and nuzzled the miko's cheek, giving it a few licks as well.  
  
"Keh! Must have let the barrier down while you distracted me." The hanyou glared at Shippou, causing the kitsune to scurry closer to Kagome.  
  
The growl that had been directed at both the kitsune and neko youkai for their invasion of his time with Kagome died before it began when the miko stretched and blinked at him. He found himself unable to do anything other than stare back into her deep eyes. She smiled lovingly and pushed herself up, careful not to knock over the two little ones. Once standing, she held a hand out to her hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha dropped his gaze to the hand and studied it for a long moment. Was it her way of apologizing for upsetting him? He deserved an apology, and until she voiced one, he shouldn't give her any signs of forgiveness. His whole posture changed from relief that she was okay to one that bespoke his mild anger with her. Unfortunately for him, Kagome just shrugged and pulled her hand back. She didn't seem to care. He tilted his head just enough that he was able to watch her through a curtain of his hair.  
  
Infuriating, she was. After a brief glance at him she had sat back down, legs crossed, and was now cuddling Shippou. The kit was lost in her affections, and nearly asleep. Such a sight should have infuriated him; filled him with jealousy to direct at the kitsune. Yet, it was oddly comforting to watch her with one hand soothing Shippou while the other was scratching Kirara. Would she be like this with his children?  
  
The thought made Inuyasha's breath catch with realization. Kagome was his mate now, they would have children together. His eyes softened as he watched her and his muscles began to relax. He hadn't realized how tight they had been. How did Kagome affect him so much without him realizing what was happening until too late? He sighed and turned to face his mate.  
  
"Kagome, I-" he swallowed the lump restricting his voice and tried again. "What are we going to do?"  
  
The miko blinked up at him. Her eyes ran over his form, calculating his mood before she spoke. "We're going to stay here and let Shippou sleep. I have a feeling he's been worried about us."  
  
"Us? More like you." Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome, opposite Kirara. His hand reached out to rest on her knee while a blush threatened his cheeks.  
  
"Nn, he worries over you as well, Inuyasha," her eyes closed and she leaned toward the hanyou.  
  
Grunting, Inuyasha shifted his position uncomfortably. He had questions to ask, but he didn't want her to see his reactions. He wanted honest answers from her. With another grunt, he nudged her weight off of him and scooted around so they were back to back.  
  
Kagome smiled and leaned back against him. If he preferred to avoid her gaze she could deal with it. Besides, she could use their bond better than he could. In fact, she'd place bets that the fact their powers were bonded had slipped his mind. It didn't matter, all it really did was allow her to read his energy as he could read her scent. She considered it an even trade. Perhaps she would explore the bond more when he wasn't so edgy. For now, she relaxed against him and waited for the questions she was sure were coming.  
  
She had a while to wait, though. Inuyasha was gathering and sorting his thoughts and emotions. When Shippou started to snore softly and Kirara was contentedly purring beside him where she had climbed onto Kagome's lap, the miko wrapped her protective energy around the four of them and drifted into a light sleep.  
  
The feeling of Kagome's miko power surrounding him only startled Inuyasha briefly. He could hear her breaths evening out, and guessed that he had waited too long to speak up. Though something told him that when he was ready to speak, she would be ready to listen. He turned his thoughts inward again, ignoring how comfortable her warmth was.  
  
Seeing Kagome with Shippou had made him realize how good a mother she could be. The kitsune was wild and listened only to himself, except when Kagome asked him to do something. He behaved for the miko, and, Inuyasha admitted to himself, looked to her as he would a mother. He sighed. Well, Kagome was his mother now; she had claimed him and Shippou was obviously happy about it. For him, nothing had really changed. Slowly, realization dawned on him. If Kagome was Shippou's mother, and he was her mate, he should act as a father to the kitsune. All color drained from his face. They were always fighting! How could he act as a father to the annoying little brat? This time, realization did not dawn on him, it smacked him upside the head. Most of his fights with the kit started because of Kagome. It was nothing that she did, more how he reacted to her attentions toward the little twerp.  
  
That was part of the problem, too. His attitude toward Shippou could be a lot better. Well, he could start now, right? Kagome obviously wanted things to change. Which brought up another point.  
  
What had made her act so different? What had upset her so much that a casual comment he tossed out made her snap, and awakened her miko abilities?  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice made the hanyou jump. Only the feel of her power still surrounding them kept him from leaping to his feet, sword drawn.  
  
"Feh," he repeated.  
  
"Mm. I thought you were ready. I'll just go back to sleep." She yawned and shifted her position slightly. Her legs had fallen asleep shortly after she had and it was uncomfortable. The contented sounds of Shippou and Kirara, however, kept her from stretching them awake.  
  
"Kagome," the hanyou's voice held the slightest amount of uncertainty. Kagome smiled; she was right after all. Now, she waited for him to continue.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"To upset me? I told you that already. Remember?" She kept her voice even and soft enough to not disturb the sleepers.  
  
He remembered now. Something to do with a friend's father. "How bad is it?"  
  
"It's not. Not now, anyway. He won't ever bother her again." It was getting harder to keep her voice even.  
  
"Is he-? Did he- ?"  
  
"No, neither is dead. She was in the hospital for a while, but I think relatives took her in." Some of the hurt and guilt she felt for not being there for her friend slipped into her words.  
  
"Oh." Both were silent for a while. Kagome tuning the events of her time over in her mind, and Inuyasha trying to think how he compared to the unknown father.  
  
It was the hanyou that broke the silence, "You said I reminded you of him. How?"  
  
"The few times I met the man, he was always dismissive of his daughter." Tears were slowly crawling their way down her face. She and her other two friends had known life was hard for the curly-hair girl, but they had never suspected her father would suddenly become violent.  
  
Now he understood. He definitely had to start treating Shippou better. More like a son. The bops on the head would have to be reduced as well. It wasn't like they worked anyway. Inuyasha sighed. Well, he couldn't try to treat the kit like Kagome did, mainly because he didn't know how it was the miko made the brat behave. Mulling over it a bit more, the answer came to him with the memory of his and Kagome's bond.  
  
In the short time since his youki had calmed down, he was beginning to get instinctual instructions. 'Instructions?' He rolled the word over a few times before nodding. Yes, that is what they were. Instructions for how to behave as a youkai. Apparently, some part of him had already considered Shippou his son. Dredging up memories of interactions between the kit and himself, he knew he should have nipped him on the nose or sent a sharp, commanding growl at him. Provoking growls only egged the kitsune on, and, truth be told, many of the bumps Shippou had received were for actions that did not require any reprimanding at all. The kit had viewed Kagome as his mother from the start, his behavior only let other youkai know his position.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha's head was starting to hurt with all the thinking.  
  
Kagome smiled again. She felt Inuyasha relax against her and listened as his breathing slowly evened out. When she knew he was asleep, she whispered an "I love you" and allowed herself to drift off again.  
  
A cold feeling of dread yanked Kagome from her dreams. Her breath came in fast pants as she glanced around, trying to pinpoint the location of the danger.  
  
Flicking her gaze upward, she caught sight of a familiar, soul-stealing youkai. "Kikyou," she hissed.  
  
She gently woke Shippou and Kirara, nudging them off her lap. A backward jab of her elbow had Inuyasha on his feet, a hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt. Kagome knew she didn't have time to explain, and she didn't want Inuyasha to realize who was nearby and go running off before she could confront the dead miko.  
  
"Shippou, Kirara, watch Inuyasha. Stall him." The two youkai nodded, shifting their gazes to the hanyou. The miko bounced nervously on the balls of her feet, giving the surrounding trees another glance. Then, without warning, she dropped the protective barrier, shouted out Inuyasha's subduing command, and bolted in the direction she felt the dead miko.  
  
~  
  
She found Kikyou in an extremely small clearing that was unnervingly close to where she had just been. The dead miko looked surprised to see her, but quickly recovered and replaced her stoic mask.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kikyou's cold voice drifted across to her reincarnate.  
  
There was no real need to answer. Kagome's power was obvious to the one who shared her soul. Then, miko's gaze met dead miko's gaze as each sized the other up.  
  
Two barriers began to rise, meant to block all others out. Despite being able to feel Kagome's power, Kikyou was surprised to feel how strong she was. The girl was untrained, she should not have such control. Yet, there was no denying her ability, either.  
  
"Kikyou," she spoke softly, just loud enough for her double to hear. "Your hate is burning you, release it."  
  
"I can't," her voice was equally soft, but it sent a chill up Kagome's spine.  
  
Having enough experience with Inuyasha to know when an argument requires more than words, Kagome gathered her courage and took three strides forward before tackling the dead miko. Her move was completely unexpected, and Kikyou found herself on the ground before she could react.  
  
"You can, Kikyou. You must." Their gazes met again, allowing Kagome to watch the reactions to her next words. "We are mated. Inuyasha and I are bound beyond anything you can break, and he will not descend to the underworld with you."  
  
A shudder ran through the body of clay and bones. Immense sorrow warred with the hatred in the dead miko's eyes. Her Inuyasha had mated with this inferior girl? She couldn't accept it. Her reincarnate had to be lying. Yet, she knew in her heart that it had to be true. The girl may wear revealing clothing and act unbefitting of a miko, but she never lied.  
  
"I know you claimed his life," Kagome continued after she judged Kikyou was ready to listen again. "He claimed your life at the same time, but you don't have a life, Kikyou."  
  
Slowly, the living miko's barrier was absorbing the dead one's. There was no fight against her, nor was there any malice in the action. As Kagome's barrier became the only one, however, Inuyasha could be seen standing just the other side of it. Through her bond, she could feel his warring emotions. He was afraid for them both. She sent a calming thought his way, hoping to reassure him that al was well before she returned her attention to the woman in her arms.  
  
Kikyou's cold gaze had melted, and Kagome felt safe enough to let her go. Together they stood, understanding washing over both. No more words were needed between them as they embraced.  
  
The soul Kikyou had been using to keep herself in the realm of the living drifted from her body. One by one, they floated through Kagome's barrier and out of sight. The two continued to hold one another until the last stolen soul was free. A sound suspiciously like a relieved sigh accompanied the crumbling of the false body. Kagome's arms dropped to her sides as she was left standing alone. She did not dare to open her eyes yet, fearing the sight of Inuyasha. He was the reason she had closed them, after all. When he moved to stare at her through the barrier she could not meet his eyes. He didn't understand.  
  
Soft light tickled her eyes behind their lids. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. There before her was a soul, it's red color pulsating in time with the beat of her heart. It was the part of her soul that was Kikyou. The hate that had made it demand Inuyasha's death finally gone. Her arms lifted again as though to embrace it as she had the body it so recently occupied. As if her movement was a signal, the soul closed the distance and was absorbed into her body.  
  
Pulling the energy she had put into her barrier back, Kagome sank to her knees and hugged herself. Silently, she welcomed the return of Kikyou; it felt right.  
  
As soon as the barrier was down, Inuyasha launched himself at his mate. Any anger at her had vanished when he saw her drop. He tucked it away for later, now he wanted only to make sure she was okay.  
  
Behind him, Shippou and Kirara exchanged glances and slowly approached the pair. Inuyasha had pulled Kagome into his arms and was now cradling the miko. She appeared to have dropped into a deep sleep the moment he took her in his arms. The two youkai stopped in their tracks when he stood and walked toward them. They watched him pass by and retrace his steps. Another exchange of glances and they followed him through the trees.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Another chapter posted! I really hated doing that to Kagome's friend, but I didn't want to add an extra character. Well, I guess I added the dad. Can you forgive me?  
  
And thank you for the reviews! They make me happy, and help me correct mistakes I missed. And all are welcome to email me at shadowclaw@ivillage.com. (If you want responses from me, or just an email when I update, let me know in review. Or an email.) 


	4. Modern Times

Kir-ar-a NOT Ki-la-la.. *grumbles about what anime dubs do to names*  
  
Disclaimer: Oi, if I owned Inuyasha I would not be sitting here wishing I were in Japan.  
  
A/N: To those thinking it's going fast: I think so, too. Maybe I can get it to slow down.  
  
Arigato to Alia Lowe on MediaMiner.org. ^_^ I'm keeping it Kirara, though. It's how I've seen it in the translations. (Subtitles, American version of the manga, Sengoku o-Togi Zoushi, and every character list I've found thus far - even in Italian)  
  
~~~Modern Times~~~  
  
  
  
Logical thinking would have taken Inuyasha back to the cave where Sango and Miroku waited, but he was not thinking with the same logic as Shippou and Kirara. Instead, he returned to where he had first found Kagome in the monk's arms. Taking off the top of his fire-rat outfit, he lay it on the ground and placed his love carefully curled on top. He paused before standing again; deciding that sitting beside her was a better idea.  
  
Once situated, the hanyou turned to look directly at the kitsune. When he spoke, his tone made the kit realize there was no choice but to obey. "Shippou, show me what Kagome gave you."  
  
Suppressing his nervousness, the kit stepped close and exposed his throat to Inuyasha. There, just above his collarbone, rested three locks of Kagome's hair braided into a fine chord. The black strands revealed no outward sign of power, though Inuyasha had the feeling that he would not be able to tell where it began or ended if he were to look. He did not dare touch it, though. What if the protective power he knew his mate had placed in it perceived him as a threat? No, he would study it from a safe distance. Which meant getting the answers from the kit.  
  
"Oi, brat."  
  
The kitsune's eyes widened as he looked up. "Hai?"  
  
"What's that thing do?"  
  
It took a moment for Inuyasha's question to make sense. The problem was he really had no clue. Well, stick to safe ground.  
  
"Protect me."  
  
The hanyou growled irritably, making Shippou send a nervous glance toward Kagome's form. He wanted to snuggle against her and listen to her breathing. He always slept better when he could sleep next to her. He would settle for just touching her right now. Placing a hand on her leg just to make sure she was really there. The closer he was to her, the safer he felt.  
  
A sharp tap on his nose interrupted his thoughts. Eyes wider than he thought they could ever be, Shippou's gaze snapped back to the hanyou.  
  
"Where are your eyes?" Inuyasha spoke as he would to an opponent. The kitsune felt another flash of fear. Every nerve screamed for him to run and hide. His muscles ached to obey, but he knew better. To flee Inuyasha was useless; the hanyou was faster and could hunt him down with hardly any effort.  
  
Another, softer growl beside Shippou reminded him of the neko youkai's presence. Kirara's tails twitched in annoyance. She marched between the fighting boys and sat directly in the middle. Her tails continued to twitch even as she fixed the hanyou with her stare.  
  
"Oi," a soft, familiar voice sighed. "Can't a girl get some rest around here?"  
  
"Kagome!" The miko grunted when a ball of red fur connected with her abdomen and latched on.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha mentally berated himself for not hearing Kagome sit up behind him.  
  
Soft fingers ran through the kitsune's loose bangs as their owner's eyes clouded over. The miko appeared to have lapsed into deep thought. Shippou drew in a deep breath before snuggling deeper into his okaa-san's lap. She smelled okay, so he didn't worry too much. His head tilted slightly, positioning his ear in a better position to listen to her heart and lungs. The rhythm of sound made him forget the brief encounter with Inuyasha and began to lull him into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Ears twitched at the mention of his name, but the hanyou was too busy being upset and embarrassed to give any other response. He didn't trust himself to speak anyway.  
  
"Gomen, Inuyasha. I should not make you worry like that."  
  
"What makes you think I was worried, wench?"  
  
Kirara's eyes narrowed and Inuyasha snorted, turning to glare through the trees. He refused to look at either female right now. The anger he had always used as a defense rising to smother the weaker emotions that troubled him. When Kagome's hand touched his back, he growled and pushed himself up. It was not enough, though. He wanted to rip something apart suddenly. Maybe because the damned weaker emotions were proving to be harder to smother. Before he realized what he was doing, the hanyou found himself hidden on a high branch of a wonderfully convenient tree.  
  
"Baka, you think to escape me so easily?" Weariness seeped into her words as she continued, "I want to go back, Inuyasha. Mama and Souta will worry. I promised them I would return. Ji-san will be chanting at the well, I'm sure."  
  
The edges of her lips lifted as thoughts of her ji-san doing useless rituals in an attempt to bring her home. He had not done so for a long while, but he and Mama had known her true intent when she left. She supposed her little brother had figured it out as well; he was a smart boy.  
  
Fingers gently massaging Shippou's scalp, Kagome addressed the neko youkai, "Kirara, will you return to Sango and Miroku? Lead them back to Kaede's?"  
  
The neko gave a quick nod and reared as she spun, leaving the miko only waving tails to watch as she loped back to her mistress.  
  
Once Kirara was lost under the foliage, Kagome looked back to the tree she knew her hanyou was in. She absently continued playing with the kitsune's hair. After a while she considered lying down and curling around his little body, but her patience won, and she waited for Inuyasha to speak. It was too bad her bag was again with the monk and taiji-ya; she could really use something to throw at the hormonal boy.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Kagome jumped at the unexpected sound. "Decided to talk?"  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Come with me," she kept her voice low.  
  
"Keh. Why should I?"  
  
"Please, Inuyasha? I want you to come."  
  
Tentatively, Kagome reached along their bond. His youki was restless, rubbing against her energy as though it wanted to be comforted. The miko's breath caught in her throat. Unable to hold Inuyasha, she hugged Shippou tighter and stood.  
  
"We will wait at the well."  
  
It took a while for her words to sink in. When they did, Inuyasha nearly fell off his branch. At the well? She knew it was at least two day's walk away. Curse her.  
  
Landing gracefully on his feet, the hanyou retrieved his fire-rat haori and began to trot after his mate. He found her leaning against a nearby tree, something near a smirk tugging at her lips. She freed a hand from supporting Shippou and held it out. Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Well? Get on my back," he growled out. "I don't want to wait on you."  
  
Despite his growl, Kagome smiled as she climbed on. Even though he had crouched down for her, she had trouble finding a good position while cradling Shippou. After several tries, Inuyasha sighed in defeat.  
  
"Let me carry the brat," the harsh edge had left, leaving a softer, almost caring lift to his voice.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
  
"Just give him here."  
  
Smiling, Kagome dropped off and waited for him to turn and take the kitsune. When he did, she lightly kissed his cheek, whispering, "Arigato."  
  
It seamed they were ready, but as Kagome was about to climb on she stopped. Her chocolate eyes locked on movement she caught in the sky. A hand went to her heart as the other reached upward. She had forgotten the soul-stealing youkai; assuming that they would wander off, free to do whatever it was they had done before Kikyou enlisted their service.  
  
Now, they looked lost. They circled above her, as though they could still sense their mistress. The miko called silently to them, coaxing the youkai to swirl around her.  
  
Tetsusaiga was out and ready, Inuyasha holding it in one hand while still cradling Shippou with the other. He didn't like seeing Kagome surrounded, but he was trying to trust her. She looked calm and he did not detect any scent of fear from her. Still, his mate was surrounded by youkai that had bound her and helped an attempt to kill him before.  
  
His entire body trembled with the effort to keep from slicing through to his love. His efforts appeared to be rewarded when the youkai separated into two groups. Holding his breath, he watched as the larger group circled Kagome's left ankle; the smaller going to her opposite wrist. Their turns grew tighter and tighter, spinning faster until he could not pick out single ones. Then it stopped.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
He returned his sword to its scabbard and rushed forward, pulling her to him in a tight, one-arm hug. The miko returned his embrace and lay her head on his shoulder. She stayed here for only a brief moment, however. Unfamiliar weight and coolness against her skin made her pull back and look at her right wrist. She turned the hand over, as though doing so would give her answers.  
  
Entwined around her wrist were several of the soul-stealing youkai. They looked to be made of pewter, but felt lighter and softer to the touch. Around her opposite ankle was a similar piece, the youkai twined around one another to form a circlet. From her ankle, her eyes followed a trail across the ground to a pair of bare feet. Upward bound, they continued, pausing briefly about mid-way - making the miko blush and order her gaze to continue. When at last her eyes stopped, she was looking into golden pools that mirrored her confusion.  
  
She shook her head, "Worry later. I want to go home."  
  
With that, she walked around and waited for him to crouch again. It was much easier to hold on without the kitsune in her arms, and they were soon on their way to the well.  
  
It meant sacrificing sleep, but thanks to Inuyasha's endurance and speed, they reached the well by mid-day. Kagome slid off and reclaimed Shippou. The kitsune had awakened earlier, and eventually gone back to sleep again. Now, Kagome hugged him tightly as she studied the well. She had an idea of how to get Shippou through without the ancient thing even knowing it had let him pass. She could only hope it worked.  
  
Her miko energy lazily uncurled as she called to it. She didn't let it fully uncurl; opting to let it wrap around her and the kit like a warm blanket. She let it flow into itself and fully surround her until she could sense no breaks. It was like a comfortable cocoon, and she regretted the thought of letting the energy return to its sleep once she succeeded. If she succeeded.  
  
Looking to Inuyasha, she nodded once and looked back to the well. At some unperceived signal, they jumped into the well together. Kagome closed her eyes and hugged Shippou close.  
  
~~  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Sis? Is that you?"  
  
"Souta! Souta, come here, I have someone you'll want to meet!"  
  
Running to the well, Souta slid to a stop when he saw his sister holding something small and furry in her arms. Except for the color and length of the fur, he would have thought it to be Buyo. Then the ball of fur stretched and he caught sight of clothing and skin. Little hands gripped the front of Kagome's shirt that did not match the paws balancing on her arm.  
  
"Who?" Souta stepped up the stairs to the well's shrine carefully. He reached out toward the odd creature his sister was holding and touched the little bow holding its hair back. Two things happened then: first, Shippou yelped and swung himself over Kagome's shoulder to hang on her back and peek around her hair. Souta let out his own call of surprise and jumped backward, consequently falling down the stairs to land solidly on his rump.  
  
Suddenly, Shippou wasn't scared. He bounced up to Kagome's shoulder, then to Souta's lap so he could peer into his face. His tiny nose drew in Souta's scent and he grinned, looking over his shoulder at his Okaa-san. "He's yours!"  
  
Kagome laughed and nodded, "Hai. Shippou, this is my brother, Souta. Souta, this is my.. son, Shippou."  
  
"S-son?" His gaze flicked to Inuyasha, "He doesn't look like either of you."  
  
A bright blush colored both Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces. The miko squeaked out, "I didn't say I gave birth to him, Souta!"  
  
The kitsune broke into a fit of giggles. Dirt and died grass tangled in his hair as he tried to contain his laughter by rolling. Nothing worked, though, and he continued. That is, until Inuyasha jumped down and knocked him in the head.  
  
"Ow! Kagome!" Shippou wailed.  
  
"Oi, brat, you deserved that one," Inuyasha continued to glare at the kit.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did to!"  
  
"You're mean!"  
  
"You're loud!"  
  
"Meanie!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Shippou!" Kagome stepped between the two and picked Shippou up. The kit promptly stuck his tongue out at the hanyou. With a sigh, the miko spun Shippou around so she could look at face as she held him. She waited until his tongue retreated and his ears drooped in acknowledgment of his behavior before speaking.  
  
"You two must try to behave yourselves." Inuyasha hid a cringe when she sent a glare his way before continuing, "I want Mama to know I'm happy with you two."  
  
"Oh!" Souta piped. "You're supposed to eat and wait for ji-san and Mama in the house. But, Sis?"  
  
"Souta?"  
  
"No going upstairs. Promise?"  
  
Thinking she had some sort of surprise waiting for her in her room, Kagome nodded. "That go for all of us?"  
  
"Aa," her little brother agreed.  
  
"Well then, I'm starving. What's for dinner?"  
  
Souta grinned, "Oden!"  
  
He didn't have to say anymore. Kicked-up dust wafted over the two left standing, the youngest one grinning. His sister always did love that stuff. Grabbing the hanyou's haori sleeve, Souta led him into the house.  
  
They found Kagome in the kitchen, bouncing in anticipation as she waited for her food to heat up. Poor Shippou was still clinging to her uniform top in shock; he had never seen his okaa-san move so fast. He never wanted to be in her arms or even near her if she ever did it again.  
  
"Ramen over there," the miko pointed to her right, still bouncing. "Two minutes, then you eat. The oden is mine."  
  
None argued with the miko. They had never seen her so passionate about food. Well, Souta had, but he knew many things about his sister that the kit and hanyou would never guess. Like the stash of candy she kept hidden on the shelf in her closet. Or the time she got busted for sneaking into his room and stealing all his underwear. As embarrassed as he was to wake up and find the under garments strategically hung around the shrine, he had to admit it was a good prank. After all, he had deserved some sort of pay back for freezing her bra. That was the best scream he ever got out of her.  
  
Lucky for the boy, Kagome was too busy staring at her food to notice the huge grin splitting his face. Inuyasha noticed, however, and inched away from his mate's little brother. He was beginning to think the whole family was too strange for him to ever figure out. Maybe he should just stop trying? Nodding to himself, Inuyasha jumped at the cup of ramen when the familiar timer rang. Kagome grabbed her own food at the bell and rushed to the table. Both forgot Souta, never noticing when he slipped off to the television's room.  
  
Once seated, Kagome took a deep breath and was suddenly calm. She set her food in front of her and produced two sets of utensils. One was much smaller than the other, and these she handed to Shippou.  
  
"Here," she instructed, "use these. Souta and I used them when we were little. Now it's your turn, Shippou!"  
  
The kit held them carefully. They did fit his itty-bitty hands much better.  
  
"I don't know why I never thought of giving them to you before," Kagome shrugged. "Oh well. Eat."  
  
There was no need to tell him twice. The kitsune kit was hungry, and wouldn't pass up a meal for anything. Once he had his fill, Kagome finished off the plate and looked up to find Inuyasha staring at her. She arched a brow and tilted her head.  
  
The hanyou smiled and stood, walking around and taking her plate from her. She watched him play with the sink until he figured out how to the turn the water on and off. He proudly rinsed everything off and set it all beside the sink. Returning to his mate with a smirk, he held his hand out and helped Kagome stand. Shippou climbed to the miko's shoulder and nuzzled her hair.  
  
When the phone rang, all three jumped. Kagome, naturally, recovered first and ran toward the noisy object. Her brother beat her to it, loosing a victorious laugh at his sister before greeting the person on the other end of the line.  
  
It didn't take long for the miko to figure out it was Mama that had called. She tried to grab the phone from Souta, only to find herself swiping at air. It was another familiar game to them both, and he was always better at grabbing the phone from her. Of course, she usually played fair; he loved to tickle her and steal it when she couldn't breath well enough to protest.  
  
Instead of fighting him, Kagome just glared and demanded, "Ask her if I can take a shower."  
  
Holding his nose and rolling his eyes, Souta did as she asked adding, "Let her, please - she really smells!"  
  
For that, he did get a kick. Laughing, he relayed their mother's answer. "It's okay, but you can't go into your room."  
  
Kagome frowned, "What am I supposed to change into?"  
  
She waited for Mama's reply while Souta relayed the question. Finally, he shifted his eyes back to her and grinned, "Her robe's in the bathroom. Use it. Mama says she'll be home around dinner. You can just deal 'til then."  
  
Sighing, Kagome rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs. The kitsune jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder as she passed him. He returned his attention to Souta and the odd thing he kept talking into.  
  
"How's that work?"  
  
His question wasn't really directed to anyone, but Inuyasha answered, "Don't worry about it. We'll never understand."  
  
He would have added more, but Souta hung up the receiver and turned to them. The grin was still on his face as he grabbed Inuyasha's haori again and led them to the TV. The hanyou had seen the loud box before, and preferred to be up with Kagome. He left Shippou with the enthusiastic boy and slipped upstairs.  
  
There was a small pile of Kagome's discarded clothes outside the door. His hopes raised when he saw the door was not fully closed. Cautiously, he encouraged it to open further. A pleasant shiver ran over him at the sight of his love. He didn't think he could ever get used to seeing her curves unobstructed by cloth.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?"  
  
The miko blinked and slid her gaze to the door. A blush warmed her cheeks prettily when she saw the heat in his eyes. He crept closer to her, stealing a kiss before she could protest. After a brief exploring of one an other's mouths, she pushed him back and did her best to glare at him.  
  
"I want my shower," she whispered. "Now, out."  
  
He was reluctant, but the hanyou left. Taking his place just outside the door where he could listen. Tired from so long without rest, Inuyasha let himself drift into a light sleep. Light enough that when the shower's rhythmic sounds stopped, his eyes snapped open. He heard her using the towel, followed by the familiar crackling of hair being brushed. Then, unexpectedly, the sound stopped and he only heard her breathing. As if she were inspecting something she found out of place.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Ears laid back, the hanyou peered sheepishly at the door. What had he done this time? Taking a deep breath, he answered, "Hai?"  
  
He cringed when the bathroom door was shoved open to reveal a very angry Kagome pointing to the bite on her neck. "When did this happen!?"  
  
Blush.  
  
"Inu~yasha.."  
  
"Uh.. our first."  
  
This time Kagome blushed before whispering, "Our first?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She quietly turned and went back to brushing her hair. Apparently she had forgotten her lack of clothing, giving the hanyou full view of her body. It was amazing how he had already memorized every inch, yet it still looked so new to him. Not to mention inviting.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
A few words of advice: When taking stuff for an infection, be careful what other sorts of pills you take. Even if they are herbal. Interesting reactions happen.  
  
P.S. The lemon is going to be delayed. Reason? See above advice. 


	5. To Protect

Disclaimer: This one time, at band camp . . . nothing happened. And I didn't get ownership of Inuyasha, and the world continued without me.

A/N: Oops.. found a mix-up in the last chapter: They got there at mid-day, so oden was for lunch. 

No lemon. However, I waited to post this until my PWP was ready. So, flit on over to MediaMiner.org or AdultFanFiction.net

28 February, 2003: Just fixed a few errors. The next chapter is started, though. ^_^

~~~To Protect~~~

Sounds outside pulled Inuyasha's attention reluctantly from his love. His ears swiveled to catch the noise, soon followed by his head. He kept watch down the hall, standing when he did not recognize one of the voices. Scenting the air, he growled low in frustration.

Warm arms encircled his shoulders, "What is it, Inuyasha?"

One of his ears twitched to catch Kagome's barely audible words, a warm tingle traveling down his spine with each warm breath against his skin. It was disturbingly distracting to someone who had only lived so long by staying alert. 

The door opened downstairs and Kagome became aware of the added company. Sighing, she withdrew her arms and pulled the robe tighter around her. As she looked up from the tie, a red ball of fur pummeled into her.

"Kagome! There's more people!"

The miko laughed and lightly hugged the kitsune. "It's okay, Shippou. Mama's just home early."

On cue, Mrs. Higurashi called up, "Kagome? What was that I saw running up the stairs?"

Still carrying the kit, Kagome smiled and maneuvered around Inuyasha so she could greet her mother downstairs. "That was Shippou, Mama. I want you to meet him."

She was halfway down when the owner of the unfamiliar voice came into view. Her hold on Shippou tightened, pressing him against her chest. Below her, looking back up, was the very reason she had suddenly turned so protective of the kit. The girl looked worse than when Kagome had last seen her, sporting several new bruises. Her wavy hair had seen better days, and her eyes held enough pain to make tears gather in Kagome's.

"Ayumi," she whispered and rushed the rest of the way down.

Standing an arm's reach away, the miko loosened her hold on Shippou while staring at her friend. The kit leapt back on to the stairs, filling his deprived lungs with air. He looked up just in time to see his okaa-san and the strange girl embrace with muffled cries. They cried on each other's shoulders and held stood there for so long he thought they were stuck.

Kagome's mother stepped close and gently tapped her daughter's shoulder. "Come, let's fix an early dinner."

The girls slowly parted, nodding to the kind woman. "Mm," they agreed, following her into the kitchen.

Little Shippou glanced back up the stairs, meeting Inuyasha's gaze. The kit shrugged and waited for the hanyou to join him. Once he was close enough, Shippou hopped onto his shoulder and comforted himself with his familiar scent. Surprisingly, Inuyasha let him stay there.

It's amazing how women of all ages can forget all their troubles and focus on something so mundane as cooking. The scene that greeted the two with youkai blood in the kitchen only re-affirmed how confusing the opposite sex could be. The three females were smiling and chatting about decorations for some festival. They danced around the kitchen as though it were an everyday occurrence to have all three fixing a meal. One would say something, another would comment, the three would laugh, and the cycle started over. It seemed the tears that still stained the younger girls' faces were already forgotten.

"Don't bother trying to understand," Kagome's grandfather offered. "Women have always been like that. Survival mechanism, I'm sure."

As odd as the scene before them was, the old man's words surprised Inuyasha. Had he really just said something that made sense?

Turning, the wise words were contradicted by the many bags hanging from the old man's arms. The source of the advice was further questioned when the plastic bags were dropped and ofuda instantly found their way to the wrinkled hands.

"Youkai be gone!"

Shippou yelped and dashed from the hanyou's shoulder to hide behind Kagome. The girl looked up with a near-bored expression. "Jii-chan," she sighed, "leave him be. He's your great-grandson, after all."

At that, every activity in and around the kitchen stopped. Her grandfather was frozen mid-step; her mother and Ayumi's mouths open in shock. Luckily, Souta had chosen that moment to walk in for a cola and calmly looked from face to face as he sipped.

"He's adopted," he laughed before returning to the show he was watching.

All eyes shifted to Kagome for affirmation. The miko nodded and continued chopping. After more silence, she looked up and sighed. "Is it that hard to believe?"

Her mother nodded, "He is a youkai, dear. What about his parents?"

"Inuyasha and Kagome are my parents now," the kitsune spoke up.

Smiling, Kagome reached down and picked the kit up. After kissing his forehead, she handed him to Inuyasha and gave the pair a push out of the kitchen. She pushed her jii-chan out as well, returning to her vegetables when she was satisfied. 

The males exchanged glances and shrugged. Women.

With a final peek back at his mate, Inuyasha took Shippou in to join Souta. He kept an ear trained on the voices in the kitchen, though, and was glad he did. It was quiet while the old man put whatever was in the bags away, but once he wandered back outside the talking started. The subject was not as carefree as festival decorations this time.

"You have a son now, Kagome?" He recognized her mother's voice.

"Hai, Mama," more chopping sounds. "He needed a secure family."

"And you will give him one? With Inuyasha?"

"Mm."

"I approve."

"Kagome-chan, did that boy really have dog ears and white hair?" The girl -Ayumi - joined the conversation.

"Yup. And Shippou's tail and feet are those of a fox."

"Wow. So.. you really haven't been sick?"

Inuyasha heard Kagome and her mother sigh. "No, Ayumi-chan. I haven't been sick. I.. It's a long story, but I don't think I'll be going back to school anyway."

"Why!?"

"Kagome!"

Flinching, the hanyou flattened his ears against the high pitch of their surprise. It seemed like forever before Kagome said anything again.

"Mama, that's why I came back this time. I'm staying with Inuyasha. He, Shippou, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama.. they are a family to me over there. With the Shikon no Tama still shattered, and Naraku growing stronger, I can't leave them. It's.. where Inuyasha is, is home to me."

He thought his heart was going to explode from the joy Kagome's words caused. The hanyou was so distracted that he nearly missed when they continued.

"Kagome-chan, where is.. there?"

"There is not where, so much as when, I think," Mrs. Higurashi supplied.

"Mm," agreed her daughter. Inuyasha heard his mate set the knife she had been using aside. A soft rustle of fabric told him she had turned, too. "But I could tell you more later. Ayumi, I want to know why you are here."

Activity in the kitchen slowed again, the girl drawing in a calming breath. "He found me. We didn't think he'd look at my aunt's, but he went straight there."

"How bad?"

"I was in the hospital again."

He heard Kagome's bare feet pad across the kitchen, and Ayumi's gasp when he assumed his love embraced her again.

"Kagome-chan, I'm okay now. Eri told them she knew a place I could go he wouldn't come near. So, here I am."

"Is that true, Mama?" Apparently, the kind woman nodded, because Inuyasha didn't hear anything else before Kagome said more. "Well, I'm glad you are here. Now, let's get this dinner fixed so I can change!"

"About that.."

"Ano.." the miko's attention shifted to her mother.

"Most of Ayumi's things are already in your room."

"Is that why I wasn't allowed in there? Mama! Can I go change now, then? Please?"

"Mm."

Kagome laughed and Inuyasha heard her run up the stairs toward her room. The sound of her door opening was followed by a startled scream, and the hanyou was instantly running to her side. Shippou stared blankly after him, surprised to find himself on the floor when he'd been so comfortable sitting on his lap.

There was no youkai waiting in Kagome's room. In fact, there wasn't anything actually dangerous in there. She just never expected to open her door and find a pair of eyes blinking at her from inches away. The cat hanging from the door frame had not expected her to open the door and scream, either, and was already under the bed before Inuyasha reached the miko's side.

"Oh, by the way, we brought Ayumi-chan's cat home earlier!" Souta laughed from his spot on the couch.

"Thanks for the warning!" Kagome called back down.

She shook her head and stepped into the room. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and followed her. When no protests came from the miko, he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Inuyasha," she whispered. "I don't need your help to change."

"Keh."

"Hentai."

"You're my mate!"

"Out."

"Keh."

"Osuwari."

"Bitch!"

"Only for you," Kagome glared at the back of his head before dropping the robe over it. "Stay there for me?"

"Keh."

Smiling, the miko moved to her closet and searched for something comfortable. Well, she liked that skirt, and the shirt there looked well with it. That one there felt softer to the touch, though. Shrugging, the grabbed the skirt and the second shirt. They would do. Now, she hopped around the boxes of what she assumed to be Ayumi's things, and to her dresser. When she pulled open the first drawer, a groan left her lips. Her eyes darted to the boxes, and she pulled the nearest one to her. As she suspected, it was her clothes inside. With a sigh, she set to the task of searching for the other necessary items of clothing.

Fully dressed, she reclaimed her mother's robe and kneeled beside her hanyou. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Though she had not taken that long to dress, the rest he had sacrificed for her apparently caught up with him. Laughing to herself, she lay down beside him. To get out the door she would have to move him, and that would undoubtedly wake him. She studied his peaceful face for a while, amazed at how innocent he looked. Before long, it became too much effort to keep her eyes open, and she joined Inuyasha in his nap.

Someone knocking on the door woke the couple enough for them to scoot away from it. During their nap, Inuyasha had pulled Kagome into his arms and spooned himself against her. Mrs. Higrashi blinked, trying to decide if what she saw was real. Her daughter, held possessively against a white-haired, dog-eared boy. Rubbing her eyes again, she nodded and closed the door. It was real; the antisocial, gruff hanyou was in a rather intimate position on the floor with her innocent daughter. At least, she had thought her daughter to still be innocent. Mrs. Higurashi forced back her worries and knocked on the door again.

"I'm up, I'm up. Just let me get dressed, Mama. Five more minutes. I promise." Kagome's sleepy voice yawned out.

Stifling a laugh, Mrs. Higurashi called back, "Dear, if you would but open your eyes, you will find yourself on the floor. It is not morning, and you are already dressed. Now, wash up and come down stairs. I want to talk to you after dinner."

The miko opened her eyes only to be looking at things from floor level. But she could not be on the floor. It was too comfortable, and her blankets were pulled around her. If she was on the bed, though, she would be able to see the top of her dresser. A glance down revealed arms covered in familiar fire-rat fur wrapped around her, and the reason for her comfort became known.

"Inuyasha? Could you let me go now?"

Opening his eyes, Inuyasha found Kagome to be closer than he expected. He nuzzled her neck before another thought unfuzzed in his mind. His mate was in his arms, he was curled around her, and they were in her mother's home. A blush stained his cheeks and Kagome was suddenly left alone on the floor. She giggled, looking around for the hanyou. She found him standing by her dresser, doing his best to look tough with a blush.

"Well?" He barked, "What are you doing down there?"

She stared at him for a brief moment, then gave up. There was no use in thinking he would change. Standing, she turned to open the door and join everyone else downstairs.

Dinner was wonderful. Kagome's mother and Ayumi had continued to prepare it without her, and she thought it had only improved. She was okay at cooking, but no where near chef material. All through dinner, though, she kept looking up to find her mother watching her. It made both she and Inuyasha nervous. 

Kami knows the miko tried to stall the end of the meal. Luck was on her mother's side, however, and all too soon she found herself in the extra bedroom. She sat on the bed and waited for the woman she had always looked up to, to speak.

"How many men has Inuyasha had to fight off, Kagome? You are of marrying age there, are you not?" Kagome jumped at the unexpected sound, and had to take a moment to translate what she had heard into words.

"Well.." the miko blushed and studied her lap. Her skirt was a lovely shade of blue that would contrast her mate's fire-rat outfit nicely. Perhaps she could find a sailor-fuku that used this color.

"You're not married," Mrs. Higurashi stated flatly.

"Not exactly, Mama."

"Pregnant? Oh, please say you're not pregnant, dear!"

"No!" Kagome's eyes widened as they darted upward to catch her mother's expression. She looked more thoughtful than angry, really.

"But you have . . . Haven't you?"

She nodded meekly in reply. She couldn't lie to her mother, even if it was about such private activities.

"Wait here," Mrs. Higurashi stood and left the room. Her daughter stared after her, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Well, it couldn't really be worse than anything she faced with Inuyasha. Mama didn't look upset, so why had she left the room?

The answer came when her mother returned holding a glass of water and a pill. She held them out to Kagome and instructed, "Swallow it. Now."

Sighing, Kagome did as she was told. She knew she wasn't pregnant, it wasn't that time for her cycle yet. So, there was no harm in taking the pill and satisfying her mother. The two women stared at each other for a while; Kagome sipping the water and her mother carefully looking her over for any signs of a developing baby. She had to admit, her daughter looked wonderful. She was happy, and her skin had a healthy tint to it that had disappeared from lack of sleep and over studying every other time she came home. Home. Mrs. Higurashi sighed, her daughter had said her home was where Inuyasha was. How often would she get to see her after she went back? As much as she wanted to lock Kagome in her room and never let her out, she knew what her daughter did was important. Besides, she would just sneak out the window.

"Mama?" The soft voice pulled her back to the present.

"Hai?"

"I wouldn't even be showing signs of pregnancy yet, if that's what you're looking for." The miko blushed, "It's only been two days."

"Ah," she sighed again. "Good, though. Much more time and that pill wouldn't have done any good anyway."

Catching each other's eyes, the two smiled. Understanding passed between them as they stood. The younger one rushed to her mother, embracing her and struggling to hold back tears. Pulling back enough to see the tears gathering in her mother's eyes as well, Kagome smiled meekly.

"I love you, Mama. I promise I'll come back when I can. Come on, help me pack. There's no way I'm going to be stuck in all those traditional outfits all the time!"

Laughing, the mother and daughter pair raced up the stairs. As their giggling forms ran past the kitchen, Inuyasha and Shippou exchanged relieved glances. Youkai hearing definitely came in handy. They turned back to the book of pictures they had been looking at, trying to ignore the girl staring at them from the other end of the table. She was making them nervous.

It only took half a minute more of staring for the hanyou and kit to break. Muttering excuses, both took off up the stairs and threw themselves into their companion's room. The miko and her mother blinked at the two. Then, turning back to their sorting and packing, they shrugged and continued their conversation. Mrs. Higurashi was explaining how they had planned to move Kagome into the extra room and allow Ayumi to stay in her old one. 

They closed the lid on the box they had been packing. The miko readied to pick it up and was surprised when clawed hands easily lifted it from her. Inuyasha muttered something about week humans, and waited for her to lead the way. Shrugging, Kagome followed her mother back to the kitchen. The hanyou, not really watching where he was going, nearly bumped into his mate before noticing the distinct fear scent wafting from the kitchen. He dropped the box, a growl rumbling from his throat.

Shippou, peeking around Inuyasha's leg, caught the scent and snarled. His hair stood on end, and he inched toward his okaa-san. Once beside her, he caught another male's scent, one tainted with alcohol and anger. He wasn't sure who the man was, but he had an unexplainable need to protect the miko from him.

A red blur rushed past the frozen mother, daughter, and kitsune trio, slamming into the drunken male in the kitchen. The faint scent of blood coming from the frightened form of Ayumi only enraged the hanyou further, and he dug his claws into the man's arms. He spared a glance at Kagome, who had overcome her shock and rushed to her friend's side. Little Shippou had placed himself in front of the two, teeth bared as he glared at the cause for their fear.

Turning back to the man in his hold, Inuyasha growled out, "What are you doing here?"

Ignorant of the blood running down his arms, the man slurred back, "She's my daughter!"

"You don't deserve a daughter, bastard," the hanyou pressed him hard against the wall.

More blood pooled on the floor from the man wriggling in Inuyasha's grip. He cursed and struggled, his drunken state slowly being replaced by one of panic.

"Inuyasha.. you can't kill him," Kagome's voice cut through the buzz of the hanyou's anger.

He growled, but dropped the man. Standing over the low-life, he continued to growl, satisfied at the change in his attitude. As he was trying to figure out what to do with the bastard, his solution was found for him. Ayumi's father had finally pumped enough adrenaline through his system to see the fanged, white-haired demon before him. Raised a Christian, the fear of Hell caused him to grasp his chest and call out in pain. His body seized, writhing on the floor for a moment before going completely still.

"Heart attack," came a whisper from the kitchen's doorway. Mrs. Higurashi stepped forward, "Is he still living, Inuyasha?"

He glared down at the prone form, carefully scenting the air. Shrugging, he kicked the man in the ribs and was rewarded with a pain-filled yelp. "Unfortunately."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "Good.. less paperwork."

With that, she moved to the phone and dialed the local police. Kagome helped Ayumi up, grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and led them all into the television room. Souta sat on the couch with their jii-chan, eyes wide. He had heard the confrontation, and wisely kept their grandfather occupied. Ayumi's tear-streaked face and bloodied lip were a surprise; he had heard when Inuyasha slammed into the man, but he had not heard any sounds of fighting before that. There was no way his hero would have let the girl get hurt. Right?

The answers came soon enough. Shippou trailed behind them, and immediately jumped on Kagome's lap when she sat on the floor. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, one ear trained on his mate's mother in case she should need his assistance. Though, he doubted the man would be getting up anytime soon.

"Nee-san, what happened?" Souta's wide eyes continued to stare at Ayumi.

"Her father found her. But he won't bother her anymore. Right, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou used a curtain of hair to hide the light blush from her compliment, muttering, "Keh."

"Don't you say anything else, baka?" Shippou grew bold again and bounced over.

"Shippou-chan," Ayumi's quivering voice intervened. "Thank you for helping."

The kitsune's chest puffed out. He had been brave, hadn't he? He grinned and hopped into the girl's lap. From there he could see the fading bruises from before even better, and a low growl made it out before he could think about it. A tiny hand reached up to caress her cheek as a few tears made tracks down his own. When she did not draw back, he brought his other hand up, tilting her head down so he could look closer.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Inuyasha might act mean, but he protects us. He'll protect you, too."

"Hai," Kagome nodded. "Mean, rude, and violent as he is, you were right, Ayumi-chan."

The girl smiled, "You love him, Kagome?"

"Mm."

"And he loves you."

She nodded again. They all sat there, jii-chan completely oblivious to what had really happened, and waited. Eventually, Mrs. Higurashi came in and ushered them all to their beds, asking her father-in-law to stay and help her handle the police. Apparently, when they had been with Ayumi at the station to sign paperwork, her father had caught sight of them. By some mix-up, he was released and thus found his way to their shrine. After a stop at the bar, of course. Now, there would be more paperwork, but she had convinced the police to keep the children out of it.

"Now, Kagome-chan," she fixed her daughter with a meaningful stare. "I want Ayumi to sleep with someone tonight. And since I'm sure neither of your companions will want to part from you, you can all take my bedroom."

"Really?" Kagome let her confusion color her voice.

"Hai, the bed there is largest. I'll take the guest room tonight."

"Oh, Mama!"

The miko flung herself into her mother's arms. She would miss her so much! Snuggling deeper into the embrace, she tried to engrave the feeling in her memory. She managed to keep from crying, but as she drew back, they exchanged kisses on one another's cheeks.

She grabbed Ayumi's hand once more, dragging her up the stairs so they could change. Fifteen minutes later, they expertly avoided the kitchen while prancing back into the television room to pick up the inu hanyou and fox youkai. Kagome led the way to their room for the night, and matched grins with Ayumi. It was a big, welcoming bed that just begged for them to jump on it. So, they obliged. Giggling, they raced to the bed and leapt onto it, bouncing a bit before everything settled down again. At which point they stood and bounced together before trying to bounce each other off.

Shippou climbed on the bed after he figured out what was going on, and the girls teamed up on him. Before long, he found himself landing hard on the floor. He just laughed and climbed back on, latching on to Kagome's leg this time. The miko squealed and tumbled off into the arms of her hanyou.

"Careful, brat," Inuyasha glared at the kit. Rather, he would have if Kagome had not instantly claimed his mouth with hers.

Discretely, Shippou crawled back to the bed and under the covers. Ayumi joined him, and he happily cuddled against her. The mated pair blushed when they remembered they had company. Surprised to find the others already sleeping, they exchanged embarrassed glances before slipping under the covers. Kagome fell asleep as fast as the other two had, while Inuyasha remained alert well after the police had come and gone. His ears twitched when he heard the door open, and saw Mrs. Higurashi check on them. When the light sounds of Jii-chan and Souta's snoring reached the sensitive triangles, he drew in a deep, Kagome-filled breath and slowly surrendered to his dreams.

~~~

A/N: Gomen.. I can be a very impulsive person, and after catching (being forced to sit through) a few dubs on Cartoon Network again. . . *low growl* I still don't like it. Hardly any of the names are pronounced the same in the dub as they are in the raw and subbed. It's like.. like listening to the substitute pronounce your friend's name wrong. That's not all they changed, either. Cha.

Anyway, those wondering about Kouga, Naraku, Kohaku, etc.: Don't fret. Not only am I impulsive, I'm damned annoying about those sorts of details. And just so you know, I did not research to see if they even have the "emergency contraceptive" pill available in Japan as they do here. I just wanted to satisfy the "pregnancy police." See? Damned annoying, I am.

Did anybody else get sick of the short paragraphs? Why did the characters decide to talk so much!? Rawr!

And to add more to this obscenely long A/N: iVillage is discontinuing their email service. My new email? (I think it works.. )

Shisou@inuyasha.nu


	6. Unexpected Delays

Omachidoosama, minna-san.. watashi ga warui  
  
Arigato gozaimasu, Kino Reikoushi and Miyumi  
  
~~~ Unexpected Delays ~~~  
  
Tiny paws pranced unheeded into the cave where Kirara knew her mistress to be. As expected, she found Miroku curled around Sango. Purring softly, she joined the humans in their nest of blankets. The extra warmth of the monk's was an added bonus. One that she decided she liked, and hoped stayed.  
  
Eventually, the sun found the right angle to catch both humans across the eyes, pulling them from their dreams. Sango was surprised to find Kirara snuggled against her, and scanned the cave for their three companions. She found no evidence that miko, hanyou, or kitsune had returned.  
  
Behind her Miroku stirred. A faint blush surfaced along with memories of why he was sharing the blanket. Her hand traveled down to rest on her abdomen, the movement waking the neko youkai. She watched Kirara's petite form stretch and yawn. It made her want to stretch, too. So, she did. What did it matter if she woke the monk?  
  
Just before she felt the hand, she remembered that the monk was a hentai. She had the slight advantage of knowing it was coming, so instead of turning and smacking him a slow smile spread across her face. Meeting Kirara's gaze in warning that she was going to do something, Sango jumped to her feet. The neko youkai had gracefully leapt out of the way when she pulled the blanket with her. This left Miroku exposed to the cool cave air. Her smile nearly split into a grin as she watched his eyes grow wide staring up at her.  
  
Gathering up the blanket, she turned and gracefully collected her clothing. Maybe Kagome and Inuyasha had decided to camp outside the cave. She ignored Miroku's sounds of complaint as she dressed in her youkai slaying outfit. In truth, she was not sure if he was upset about being exposed to the cold, or because she was covering her body. Knowing the lecherous male, it was the second. Well, he could complain after the ceremony Kagome would perform as soon as Sango could find her.  
  
Hiraikotsu comfortingly settled on her back again, Sango stepped out of the cave to search for her missing companions. From the lack of their presence, they were to remain missing. Her gaze traveled over the area, but the mated pair and kitsune kit were not in sight. Frowning, she turned to go back in the cave. A soft mew drew her attention downward where Kirara was rubbing against her leg. The neko youkai was insistently tugging her away from the entrance. Curious, the taijiya let her faithful neko lead her where she willed. When they stopped, it was on the edge of the clearing around the cave, and in the direction of Kaede's village. Understanding the message made Sango sigh. She would have to travel back to the well without the miko's company. It also meant putting her other plans on hold.  
  
As she turned to collect the few supplies left in the cave, she found Miroku standing halfway between herself and the entrance, Kagome's pack securely over his shoulders. He had finished breaking camp while she was learning where their companions had disappeared to. Giving her a lop sided grin, he closed the distance between them and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"It will be fine, koibito. Let us get started, ne?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. He was right, and she had no need to worry. Lecherous as the monk was, she could trust him to keep his word. Belatedly, she realized that the rings on his staff never made a sound as he approached her. When he stepped away from her and started toward the village, they were softly clinking. It just proved that when he wanted, he could be stealthy. Her gaze rested on his back and she found herself disappointed that his robes were not made to show off the wonderful body hidden underneath them. A blush flamed across her cheeks. Traveling with Kagome and her short not-really-a-kimono was influencing her thoughts in indecent ways.  
  
Sango was so wrapped up in her thoughts she jumped when the monk's voice traveled back to her, "If you wish, Sango, we could ask Kirara-chan to carry us."  
  
"Kirara," she blinked. "Oh! Kirara, would you mind?"  
  
Rubbing against her leg, the neko youkai mewled and looked up at her mistress. Sango only need ask, she was willing to take them to the village. They would all be hungry before too long, why not let her cover a larger distance before they had to stop? Because he would be tucked close behind her. She wasn't sure if she could handle it, really. If she was honest with herself she would admit this would really be no different from any time before. After Kagome made them a socially accepted couple their flights on Kirara would be different, but this one was just like all those before it. Of course, that would not actually be being honest with herself. How could this flight be like the others after what they had done? Yet, she had nothing to fear, did she? Much more thinking and her head would start to hurt. It only happened when she was thinking about him.  
  
Kirara made the decision easier for her mistress by transforming with a soft growl. She nudged her head between Sango's legs and lifted, helping the taijiya slide back to her shoulders. Miroku laughed and stepped up, placing his hands on either of the girl's hips after shifting Hiraikotsu out of the way. Before she could smack him and shout he had Sango slid over Kirara's shoulders and leapt on behind her.  
  
Once in the air, she snapped out of her daze and glared at the back of the neko youkai's head. She had not expected her to do that, though she was grateful. They would reach the village much faster, and she could wait there for Kagome. All would be well, right? The little moths beating at the walls of her stomach were nothing to be concerned about. If only something would come along and distract her.  
  
Movement to her right caught her attention. It could have just been a tree branch with darker leaves throwing off her perception; they were flying after all. She caught another glimpse of it and was instantly thankful Kirara was flying low. With a yell, she jumped off the neko youkai and swung her bone boomerang around. Hiraikotsu spun through the air, cutting off small branches from trees before returning to the taijiya. She caught it, balancing perfectly as the force knocked her back. Her eyes scanned the foliage for any sign of what she had seen. The birds and insects were silent, leaving the sound of her rushing blood too loud in her ears. She had wanted a distraction, but she wanted one she could see and fight.  
  
There! A ray of sunlight glinted off what she assumed to be an eye.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
The bone boomerang was airborne and ripping through the trees again. This time an enraged yell answered her battle cry. Out of the shadows slithered a youkai too big to have been hiding in them. Six legs and four arms framed its serpentine body. Acid dripped from the tip of its forked tounge and acid teeth, sending a chill up Sango's spine. Its head tilted at an odd angle, revealing three crimson eyes that contrasted the deep indigo and cobalt of everything else on it. The eyes appeared to focus on her and a stronger chill ran up from her heels to her neck as the youkai hissed, raising spikes that ran the length of its body. She lifted her mask over her nose and mouth, readying herself for a decent fight.  
  
She could see her trusty Hiraikotsu laying just the other side of the youkai. The weapon had left an open gash on the indigo back that was now seeping blood of some equally dark color. Her hand was on the hilt of her sword, freeing it from its sheath when the large youkai made the first move. Kirara was there, Miroku still on her back, and growling at the youkai as she body slammed it. The thing hissed back, its spines raising again, but it had been thrown off course and Sango now had her sword out. She ran under the youkai's belly, slicing cleanly through a leg that happened to get in her way.  
  
As howls of pain and rage echoed above her, the taijiya thrust her sword up and forward. At the edge of her vision she caught waving arms, as though her opponent was unable to reach her. Well, that was the downfall of its body design. She finished the swing of her sword and prepared to take off another leg. Her mistake was coming too far forward, and she only realized it when one of the clawed hands grabbed her thigh.  
  
Sango did not cry out in pain, nor did she shriek in surprise. Her mind was battle hazed, and her only thought was to remove the offending appendage. Soon only three indigo arms flailed at her, the forth still holding onto her as she fell with a soft thud to the ground. Rolling to her feet, she removed the claws from her leg and dodged the dripping acid. Another hiss sounded above her and she looked up in time to see the cobalt fangs aimed her way. She couldn't ask for a better position.  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she dropped into a better stance. Her mind silently calculated the distance and her arms obeyed its command. The youkai's forked tongue tickled her cheek just as she separated its head from the rest of its body. She nimbly jumped out of its path and scanned the area for any other threats. A familiar cry sounded above her, followed by the howl of wind rushing into a vacuum. The taijiya spun around in time to see the last of the youkai vanish into Miroku's void. It's jaw was still snapping open and shut, like the separation of it from its body was only a minor inconvenience.  
  
When the rosary beads were firmly wrapped around his hand again, the monk steered Kirara to Sango with a nudge of his knee. He had a hunch she had been so ready to fight because of his actions. Now he was concerned about her leg. The neko youkai returned to her smaller form and bounded over to her mistress before he was aware they had even touched down. Sango had sunk to the ground and Kirara was licking the small wounds on her thigh. They did not seem too bad.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hai, Houshi-sama?"  
  
She was definitely upset at him again. He frowned, "May I tend your wounds?"  
  
"They are small. I'm fine."  
  
"You should clean them. An infection would not be good."  
  
A glare as dark as the pool of blood left by the youkai was sent his way. Miroku shivered at its cold intensity. What had happened to the insecure female he had comforted the night before? If he had not been so focused on making sure Sango was okay, he would have wanted to meditate on the question of how fast women could shift emotions.  
  
"I am fine, Miroku," her cool voice hissed.  
  
Despite the tone, he relaxed. At least she was using his name. "Sango," he softly pleaded. "Let me help? At least wash them."  
  
"Kirara is doing that. I will bathe when we reach the hot spring by the village." She left no room for and argument.  
  
Miroku sighed and nodded. Her mind was set, he would only make things worse trying to persuade her to change it. His stomach protested its emptiness and the thought of food came to mind. Perhaps she would not let him care for her wounds, but after exerting so much energy in a fight, the breakfastless morning must have made her hungry, too.  
  
"Would you like to eat something?"  
  
She brushed prettily when her stomach made a loud enough statement that denying her hunger was futile. "Hai," she sighed softly.  
  
"Good," the monk grunted before shrugging off Kagome's pack. There wasn't really time to hunt anything, and he hoped there was still noodles left. As he searched for food, Sango started the fire and concentrated on not thinking about a certain monk minus his robes. Did Kagome have to deal with similar thoughts about Inuyasha? Her cheeks flamed when another unbidden image formed in her mind. She swatted it away. How could something like that have come from wondering about Kagome and Inuyasha? It was totally unrelated! Best not to ask.  
  
The fire was heating water by the time the monk found the noodles. "How do girls find anything in such bags?"  
  
There was no reply, though Sango did pull the cups from his hands. She added the water and they sat in silence while they waited. Miroku kept shifting his position. When Sango handed him his cup of ramen, ready to eat, he almost cried out her name. He had more control than that. He was a trained houshi.  
  
"Sango," he began. "I want to ask you something."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Do you have regrets? Did I hurt you?"  
  
Absently rubbing the claw marks that had stopped bleeding, the taijiya blinked at him. "Did you what?"  
  
"Did I hurt you? You have been avoiding me, and you seemed to welcome that fight."  
  
"I did welcome it." Her eyes fell to the noodles uneaten in her hand. "I wanted to fight. I.. I'm confused, houshi-sama."  
  
Miroku sighed and set his cup down, edging closer to Sango. He reached out and took her noodles, setting them on the ground as well. She didn't expect it when his arms encircled her and pulled her tight against his chest.  
  
"Sango," he whispered in her ear. "I love you. Please, talk to me."  
  
"Miroku," she sighed, relaxing against him. There were no more words exchanged, but after a while she turned in his arms and reached for both cups of noodles. He took his from her and they ate together.  
  
The monk came to realize, as he swallowed more ramen, that this was what she really needed. Sango was not the type of person that liked to talk. He should have learned that by now. How often did she talk of her past? He knew practically nothing about her family, and he resolved to save Kohaku. With her entire village murdered by Naraku and her little brother under his control, he had never asked about her past because of the pain he could see in her eyes. He would do anything to see a real smile on her face.  
  
After their meal Kirara transformed and carried them to the village. Kaede had welcomed them, adding more water and ingredients to the pot over her fire. She wisely stayed silent while observing the odd behavior of monk and taijiya. All stomachs happily filled, Sango stood and motioned for her neko.  
  
"Let's go wash up, Kirara."  
  
"Sango," Miroku called. He sounded apprehensive.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
"May I.. That is, you may need help with your wounds still."  
  
She could only stare at him. What did he want? There had to be some hidden meaning to his words, but Kirara's head pushing her toward the door distracted her. The feline soon switched to pushing at Miroku, like she wanted them to go together.  
  
Why fight it? They probably should talk. She smiled lightly and caught his eye. With a small nod, she let him know it was okay to follow before she turned and walked out of the hut. She heard the mat fall over the opening and resisted the urge to make sure the monk was following her.  
  
It was well past dark, but that did not bother either of the two as they walked into the trees. They had a decent walk to the hot springs, and silence hung on their shoulders just as it had on their flight to Kaede's. When they were at the water's edge, each turned to the other and wondered who would talk first. Sango was actually the first to look away. She gave herself the excuse of looking for Kirara. Not surprisingly, she was not around and must have stayed with the elderly miko.  
  
"Koibito, tell me what is bothering you."  
  
Sango took her usual course of action and said nothing. It's what she was used to. She would rather sit on a hillside alone to sort out her thoughts and feelings than vocalize them. Miroku seemed to have figured this out and again pulled her to his chest. He gently turned her so that she was staring at the trees instead of the curve of his neck. She wouldn't admit which view she liked better. However, the feel of him at her back, holding her and making her feel whole was wonderful. She sighed, leaning back into his embrace. She could almost forget her troubles when he held her like this.  
  
Miroku smiled, pulling her down with him until she was sitting in his lap. He scooted them backward until his back was against a rock. After a bit of wiggling both were comfortable and happy with their positions. Miroku had let his head fall forward to rest his chin over her shoulder and Sango had let hers fall back to lean against his cheek. His heat and presence embraced her, her scent and warmth engulfed him. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
I know.. mistakes abound. Lemon-esque version up at MediaMiner and AdultFanFiction by tonight. Storm too close to chance two more uploads. 


	7. Deepest Red

Rated R by next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just playing.  
  
Warnings: Poisoning, blushing, canine acts, little brothers, nude people, a bit of OOC for fun, horrid mutilation of proper A-E grammar, and various activities that may or may not involve being nude.  
  
Miko no Youkai  
  
~~~ Deepest Red ~~~  
  
It was so warm and comfortable when Kagome woke, she was unwilling to move. She could feel Shippou's tail under her hand, and Inuyasha's arm protectively holding her. Just the other side of the kitsune she could almost sense Ayumi. She could definitely get used to waking up like this. Sighing, she relaxed against her hanyou's chest, giggling softly when he grunted and nuzzled her hair. He obviously enjoyed waking to these sensations, too.  
  
Beneath her hand, Shippou squirmed closer to Ayumi's stomach. Cute whines added to the scene as his efforts tugged the sheets. Kagome hated the thought of disturbing the others, but she had this distinctly uneasy feeling something was going to happen. Something she wouldn't like.  
  
With a defeated sigh, she shifted under her lover's arm so she could face him. He really was sweet when sleeping. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about how to wake him. His ear twitched and she felt his hold tighten momentarily as some dream fought to keep its grip on his mind. Well, she had a pretty good idea how to free him from something like that. A little more wiggling brought her lips even with his.  
  
"Inuyasha," she sighed.  
  
His ears twitched and the arm around her waist contracted again. His brow knitted together in an effort to pull free of his sleep-hazed mind. A light kiss upon his lips was all the encouragement he needed. Amber eyes snapped open, absorbing the sight of a grey-blue pair only millimeters away. Laughter filled the miko's eyes and spilled over her lips.  
  
"Ohayo, Inuyasha," she giggled. Her laughter retreated to her eyes again as she stretched to whisper in his ear, "You seemed to be having a wonderful dream."  
  
The hanyou blushed, fixing her with a glare. He really wanted to do something else entirely, but the presence of Shippou and Ayumi left him few options. There was his image to keep up, after all. Kagome, eyes shining, slid off the bed and out the room's door.  
  
He lay there a while, listening to the sounds of the strange world his mate had grown up in. Soft, female voices chatted downstairs where he knew Kagome to be. He could recognize her happy lilt anytime.  
  
A need to be near her was finally enough motivation to push him into activity. Muscles protesting greatly, Inuyasha rolled out of the bed and shook the sleep out of his system. Unfamiliar laughter made him look back to the bed where the other two were watching him. The kit was trying to stifle his laughs for fear of new bruises, but Kagome's friend didn't hold back. Had he known they were awake, he would not have performed such a canine act.  
  
Souta was walking past the cracked door then, and peeked in to see what the laughing was about. Ayumi and Shippou were still on the bed, struggling to catch their breath from laughing so hard. His sister was no where he could see in the room, but Inuyasha was trying to scowl at the giggling duo over his reddened cheeks. Weighing his options, Souta opted to see if he could join in the fun just as his stomach told him how hungry it was. As if reminded of their own empty states, three other stomachs rumbled their complaints. The young boy laughed and skipped down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
"Mama, we're all hu-" he froze, blinking. Kagome was not only awake before him, but it looked like she had been helping make breakfast. That never happened in Souta's little world.  
  
Rolling her eyes as she guessed the reason for her little brother's mock horror, Kagome threw a breakfast roll at him and carried the rest to the table. The now grinning Souta caught the roll and immediately bit into it. After a few thoughtful chews and a careful swallow, he dropped to the floor, writhing in agony and moaning while clutching his abdomen. Mrs. Higurashi continued preparing breakfast, apparently oblivious to her son's pain. Likewise, his older sister grabbed the next large plate that held a mountain of pancakes.  
  
He was still writhing when the other four people in the house arrived at the scene. Ji-chan simply stepped around his grandson and snatched a roll for himself before sitting down. Ayumi nearly dropped Shippou, kneeling at Souta's side. She reached out with the hand that wasn't holding the kitsune and attempted to feel the boy's forehead. It was proving to be rather hard.  
  
Shippou peered at Inuyasha over her shoulder, trying to figure out if he smelled anything wrong. He watched the hanyou sniff a few more times, then shrug. He couldn't detect anything abnormal with Souta's scent either.  
  
"Souta," Mrs. Higurashi began, never taking her eyes from the stove. Beside her, Kagome grinned as she started preparing something else. "You are worrying Ayumi and the boys. Besides, I baked the rolls."  
  
A muttered "oh," and suddenly Souta was on his feet and picking the dropped roll off the floor. He tossed it out the window and claimed a fresh one from the table. Grinning, he called the others in and offered them some.  
  
"Just don't touch anything else until we're all seated - family rule," he confided.  
  
The three blinked at him. They had all missed something, obviously. One minute Souta was on the floor, looking like he was near death, and the next he was offering them food. It was more than confusing, and none of them were sure how to ask for an explanation. Which meant, of course, Inuyasha was the one to bring it up.  
  
"What the- " he caught himself just in time. "What happened back there?"  
  
He jerked his thumb in the direction the doorway where Souta had been having his fit. The boy in question looked sheepishly at his sister, who was just setting a glass bottle filled with sticky fluid on the table. She just flashed him a smile and moved to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"Yes, Souta, please explain," she fought off a grin, and lost.  
  
"I.. that is.."  
  
He was saved by his mother carrying in miso soup for everyone. When she spotted her struggling son and the look on her daughter's face, she smiled. Her soft voice caught everyone's attention, "It's a sibling thing, and involves poisoning."  
  
"Poisoning?" Inuyasha was only more confused.  
  
Ayumi understood, and started laughing. Ji-chan made some comment about youth and their lack of respect as he bit off more of his roll. If Inuyasha wanted it further explained he would have to wait, as he soon found himself to be the only one standing. Shippou had shrugged, deciding to ask Kagome later if he remembered, and joined the others where they had gathered around the table. The young miko smiled at her confused mate and patted the chair beside her. He thought of refusing her invitation, but it seemed childish even to him.  
  
He sniffed at the choice of foods. He didn't understand what the round, flour smelling things were. Reaching out, he delicately picked one up between his claws and inspected it from a closer perspective. Not that it helped any. Eyes narrowing, he was about to bite it when a hand on his wrist stopped him.  
  
"Here," Kagome's soft voice caressed his ears. "Try it with syrup. It's a western breakfast."  
  
She put two of the things on the plate sitting in front of him. Next, she spread a light, yellow cream that melted over the warm surface. After pouring some of the dark, sticky liquid over them, she used an oddly shaped piece of metal to cut small wedges.  
  
"This is a fork," she stuck one of the wedges and lifted it off the plate. "Use it to eat these."  
  
"You eat it first," his eyes narrowed into a glare at the fork she was offering him.  
  
Smiling, Kagome popped the concoction into her mouth and chewed. Her eyes told him how good she thought it was, enticing him to try some. Still weary, he took the fork from her hand and stabbed a wedge. He paused to sniff it before giving in and biting, his ears flicking back and forth as he tried to settle on an oppinion. When they stayed forward and he inhaled the rest on his plate, everyone was sure what he had decided.  
  
Kagome giggled and helped Shippou eat his breakfast. The western utensils were doubly awkward for him with his tiny hands. When all were full, the girls helped Mrs. Higurashi clean in an attempt to avoid discussing when exactly the three companions would be leaving. Inuyasha was, unsurprisingly, the one to bring the topic up. He had brought the bags they had packed the night before down and carried them out to the well.  
  
"Oi, Kagome."  
  
The young miko blinked at her mate's voice, already guessing what he wanted. Keeping her back to him, she stepped closer to her mother and gave the woman a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you, Mama."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter. It was time, then. With a sad smile, she returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Her baby girl was not so innocent anymore, and fast on her way to being a woman. Still, she wanted the comfort a mother could give. Given the chance, Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms tighter around her little girl and memorized everything she could about the moment.  
  
"I love you, Kagome," she whispered. "Take care of yourself and your new family."  
  
Shippou and Souta stumbled on the scene and both ran to join the hug. Watching them, Inuyasha felt compelled to join, but swatted the feeling away. Ayumi did not hold the reservations the hanyou had, but chose to give the family privacy and left to find Ji-chan. He would want to get his farewell hug in as well.  
  
After the old man had shuffled in and joined the big hug, the five broke apart. Mrs. Higurashi wiped away tears that had started down her cheeks and smiled at her daughter. Her son, wanting one more hug, latched onto his sister's midsection and buried his face in her stomach. Shippou hopped over to Inuyasha's shoulder and waited. He had known it was time to leave after watching the hanyou carry Kagome's things outside. It didn't make the parting any easier.  
  
Eventually, Kagome slipped free of her brother's grasp and hunted down Ayumi for a final hug. Everyone gathered to see the trio off, even Buyo bound over to give the miko's leg a swat. She bent to kiss the feline's head, wishing she could take him with her.  
  
"Take good care of Souta, Buyo." Smiling at her little brother, she gave a wave to modern life and sprinted into the well's shrine.  
  
As they climbed out of the well, another chill ran down Kagome's spine. She hid her reaction, but when the bracelet and anklet of soul stealers pulsed in time with another chill she had to drop the bag she was carrying. This time both boys noticed.  
  
"You okay, Kagome?" Shippou worried.  
  
Not trusting her voice, the miko nodded and scooped him into her arms. When she felt she could control her muscles enough to walk, she grabbed her bag and headed for the path to the village. Inuyasha watched her take a few steps before shifting the weight of the bags he was carrying and following. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but it he wanted easy access to Tetsusaiga.  
  
They made it to Kaede's hut without incident, and found the elderly miko stirring a cauldron of stew as she always seemed to be doing when they came. She nodded a greeting to the boys before addressing her sister's reincarnation.  
  
"There air holds bad omens."  
  
"Hai, Kaede-ba-chan. I have felt it, too," Kagome set Shippou and her bag down. She dared a look at what she hoped would be lunch. It looked and smelled as good as anything not medicinal they ate on their brief visits with Kaede. After they defeated Naraku they might not be forced to keep such stops in the village so brief. That made her smile, despite the uneasy feeling settled at the base of her spine. Fifty years of experience had made the woman very skilled with stew.  
  
If Kaede had felt it, then Miroku may have, too. Unless he had been too distracted. She was about to ask where the monk and taijiya were when a new feeling came. It wasn't specific, but she knew it was from Miroku, and she knew which way to go if she wished to find him. Curious, she trotted to the hut's entrance and peered out at the trees.  
  
As she thought, the pull was in the direction of the springs. A mischievous grin lit her eyes. She waved for her mate to follow and stealthily slinked along the path she had taken nearly as many times as the one to the well. Hanyou and kitsune weren't far behind, even if they weren't sure what she was up to.  
  
Just before they reached hearing distance of the bathing place, Kagome whispered for Inuyasha to help her find Miroku. Her plan was to expose him while he spied on Sango and enjoy the scene to follow. What they found instead was almost as good as finding the taijiya spying on the lech.  
  
Inuyasha showed his teeth in a feral grin, "Oi, baka bouzu!"  
  
Laughing, the three watched as Miroku struggled to get up, only to fall hard against the rock again when Sango's weight pushed him back. The taijiya herself had also tried to bolt up, but with their legs entangled she had fallen against her lover. Taking pity, Kagome begged use of Inuyasha's fire-rat fur and draped it over her blushing friend's shoulders. She took the opportunity to separate from the three males of their party and whisper in her ear.  
  
"You want to talk?"  
  
Sango glared at the girl who had betrayed and embarrassed her. Okay, maybe just embarrassed. She just shook her head and was about to go back and get her armor when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
She was ready to spin and demand to be let go while assuring Kagome that she didn't need to talk when she heard someone crashing through the brush. Sango reflexively dropped into her defense posture, wishing for Hiraikotsu. She didn't even have her sword. Her only comfort was that the young miko beside her only looked confused and concerned, not afraid. Almost like she knew who it was.  
  
The answer came at the same time Kouga burst into sight. The shards in his legs would easily allow Kagome to sense him before anyone else in the group. Something was wrong, though. The proud wolf was stumbling and coated in a dark substance.  
  
"Ka-Kagome!" Kouga sounded frantic. "Kagome! Help me!"  
  
The miko rushed to his side, but when she reached out to support him he jerked away. Several gashes on his chest and sides were now painfully apparent, and the blood oozed down his torn skin.  
  
"Don't touch me! Please," he whimpered. "Help me, but don't touch me."   
  
~~~  
  
Short, I know. Reason for it. It's PG-13 right now on ff.net. Next chapter it's kicking up to R, and I didn't want to confuse people without warning them first. This was the best spot to separate the chapters, anyway. I also put a shorter notice up top. 


	8. Fitful Dreams

Disclaimer: Still just borrowing.  
  
R rating for this chapter. Pay attention to it. It's messy.  
  
Warnings: Blood. Lots of blood. Due to nature of chapter, No Sex. Just Love. Generally dark theme. A few kawaii moments. Brooding author. Suffering characters.  
  
A/N: I have a beta! *glomps AngelDawn* Much thanks! (Actually, I haven't gotten this chapter's beta back yet, but I'm posting it anyway in celebration of having a working mouse again.)  
  
~~~ Fitful Dreams ~~~  
  
Kagome felt helpless as she watched the proud wolf youkai recoil from every attempt she made to touch him. He had collapsed to the ground the last time she reached out, taking up as little space as he could. Just as confusing, his cries and whimpers grew more frantic when she took a step away. Frustrated, she crossed her legs and slumped to the ground. Immediately Kouga calmed. His eyes lost some of their red tint and his breathing slowed.  
  
The miko took advantage of his reaction by examining him from the new angle. Most of the skin on his chest was either in ribbons or missing entirely. The fur he had worn as clothing before was now nothing more than strips skin barely hiding anything. The drying blood inhibited her ability to tell exactly how deep the wounds were. Even if they were all shallow, there were enough of them that he could be in danger of bleeding to death.  
  
A coughing sound stole her attention from the mess that was Kouga. Burning amber orbs demanded answers from her under silver-blue bangs. Inuyasha held Tetsusaiga ready for battle. She didn't think he would need his father's Fang but its presence had a calming effect.  
  
Unable to provide any information he could not gather himself, she dropped her misty gaze down to her hands. In the brief time she had been distracted, the wolf youkai had scooted as close as he could get to her without touching. Wisely, Kagome kept her hands where they had fallen in her lap. A thought was forming in the back of her mind, making her skull itch. It was more than unpleasant, and if she was right it would take everything she had learned about it in her time to help the quivering mass before her. The red was slowly fading from his steal colored eyes, but the haunted look that remained made the itching in her skull near unbearable. When the last of the red vanished, Kouga's energy gave out and he fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha," the miko whispered, afraid of waking her newest charge. "I'm going to need your help. Shippou, go to Kaede and get a sleeping drought. Sango and Miroku, I think it would be best if you went back with Kaede and stayed there."  
  
The group looked at her in disbelief. When it was apparent her attention was fully focused on the wolf, the three returning to Kaede's hut began to move. Inuyasha unwillingly sheathed Tetsusaiga and studied his mate. She knew, or thought she did, what had happened.  
  
"What do you plan to do?" Despite his dislike of the wolf, he could not just stand by and watch him suffer. That did not mean he would volunteer his service.  
  
"Help me carry him."  
  
"Help you what?'  
  
"Carry him, Inuyasha. He needs to be washed."  
  
After a quick check to make sure the others were gone, the hanyou resigned himself to carrying his rival. He still had to fight, but he already knew Kagome would win this time.  
  
"Keh, why should I help him?"  
  
"Because I am going to, with or without you."  
  
"Apologize first."  
  
"What," Kagome blinked, his odd comment managing to pull her eyes from Kouga.  
  
"Apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
The hanyou huffed. Of course she had already forgotten. "For slamming me into the floor."  
  
Heat began to seep into her voice, "You wouldn't let me change!"  
  
"You're my mate. You could have changed with me there."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
His ears flattened. She had not raised her voice above a whisper, but he could feel her frustration. Grumbling, he bent and carefully lifted the sleeping form of Kouga from the ground. Without waiting, he marched back to the place they had found Sango sleeping with Miroku. At least with the wolf's blood so close to his nose he couldn't smell their musk anymore.  
  
He stopped at the water's edge, not really wanting to get his clothes wet. Kagome caught up with him and lightly kissed his cheek after removing her socks and shoes.  
  
"Arigatou, Inuyasha."  
  
She entered the water, beckoning him to follow. Briefly regretting having ever met the girl from another world, he complied. When she ordered him into deeper water, rather than make him kneel with Kouga in the shallows, he obeyed. They were both silent as she rubbed the water against the wolf's skin with her hands. After a few tries she figured out that it wasn't working and retrieved her socks from the shore. She would have preferred using her shirt, but knew better than to push her luck. Neither were sure what Kouga's reaction would be to her bare midriff.  
  
Shippou came and was sent back to the hut again before they had even cleaned half the wolf's chest. Finally, Kagome admitted defeat and started on his legs. As she scrubbed, she realized the blood on them was from his chest and arms. The skin beneath it was free of anything other than minor bruises. Those, she thought to herself, could have been caused by his reckless running through the forest.  
  
The miko frowned when his legs were washed free of blood. Before she tried his chest again, she wanted to clean his more private areas. She didn't have to ask to know Inuyasha would not like that, and if Kouga woke while she was in such a compromising position she would have to explain herself quickly. This was one of those times when being female became a disadvantage.  
  
A grunt broke through her thoughts. "What's taking so long, bitch?"  
  
"I have to wash," she blushed. She couldn't help it. "I have to wash his.. you know."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "Do it, wench. But you better be quick."  
  
"Hai, mate."  
  
She saw him relax after her gentle reminder of their bond. They were mates, and she never intended it to change. That settled, she set to work on the delicate genitals. There was blood coating them as well, but it had a different texture. Kagome made note of it and continued washing. The wolf whimpered and struggled under her attentions, but did not wake. Her hanyou remained quiet, readjusting his hold when he had to.  
  
All of the damage she had found so far was above his waist. She still had to wash his back, but his legs had already proven to be untouched. Frowning, she moved for easier access to his rear. A few swipes of her sock- rags found her assumption to be correct. His butt was smooth, firm, and unharmed. Which threw a knot in her earlier suspicions. Unless the one that did this to Kouga was not male.  
  
Her breath hitched at the thought of it. No, she had to be wrong. The proud wolf youkai had just been humiliatingly defeated, and was severely overreacting. To the point that he didn't want her to touch him? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Things were not adding up. For one, proud Kouga may be, but he always found a way to justify running away from a battle he was sure he would loose. His speed made him an excellent escape artist in such situations, too. So, who was fast enough, or appeared weak enough, to keep him in the fight and would focus their damage on his torso?  
  
"He's beginning to wake," Inuyasha growled.  
  
There was no hint of movement to tell Kagome the wolf was coming around, but she trusted her mate.  
  
"What should we-"  
  
She was cut off by a terrified howl from the full youkai. He twisted and struggled in the hanyou's hold, trying to get free.  
  
"Don't touch me!"  
  
His voice was raw with pain, causing Kagome to reach out automatically. Softly, she tried to coax him into submission, "It's okay, Kouga-kun. Relax and let us help. It's okay."  
  
"It's not okay! Don't touch me! Do-" he broke off in another cry of distress. Thrashing in a futile attempt to extricate himself from Inuyasha's arms, he continued to yell until his throat could not produce the sound anymore.  
  
Just as suddenly as he had began, he went limp. Figuring he was going to try something new, Inuyasha was fast to switch his grip to something more restraining. The wolf youkai, his rival, was now pinned to his chest. Ragged arms restrained by his strong, sound ones. For several moments nothing happened.  
  
Inuyasha noticed first, being the one with the most physical contact, when Kouga began to shake. The moment Kagome noticed, she pressed herself against him. Her arms slid around to embrace both males, eyes meeting those of her mate around the wolf's bowed head. She could feel the warm moisture of tears on her shoulder and had to fight off her own.  
  
"I'm sorry.. Kagome."  
  
It was spoken so softly she wasn't sure she heard it. She replied anyway.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, Kouga-kun."  
  
"I do. You don't understand."  
  
"Then tell us. Help us understand."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
He started to struggle again, but there was no hope of escape when a hanyou had his back and a miko his front. Some of the wounds that had stopped bleeding reopened, further staining Kagome's shirt red. She didn't care about it, but she did want him to settle down. Frustrated, she flipped tactics.  
  
"Stop this nonsense right now! You are only hurting yourself more, and we are going to help you if it takes an eternity," she planted her fists on her hips and took a step back for better glaring posture.  
  
"Feh, speak for yourself, bitch," Inuyasha joined in with a low growl in Kouga's ear. "I'll just knock him out and be done with it."  
  
*~*  
  
"Should we go help?"  
  
Miroku smiled at the taijiya's back, "No, I'm sure they are capable of handling the situation."  
  
"But.. that yell."  
  
"Was Kouga," Shippou squeaked. He had bolted behind Kirara when the noise started, and was still there.  
  
Sango turned, taking a few steps toward the monk. He rose to meet her, arms open in an invitation. She accepted, immeasurably glad to have someone to comfort her.  
  
"Listen, it's quiet now," Miroku whispered. "Kagome-sama and Inuyasha can care for him."  
  
"Miroku.."  
  
"Hai, koishii?"  
  
"Remove your hand, hentai!"  
  
Snuggling against Kirara, the kitsune sighed as the sound of a slap reverberated in the hut. At least some things had not changed.  
  
*~*  
  
It wasn't how she had wanted to handle things, but Inuyasha's words convinced Kouga to remain still.  
  
"Please.. I don't want the dreams."  
  
"Kouga," Kagome stepped close again, reminding herself how to breath. "I'm going to clean your wounds."  
  
Inuyasha submerged him in the water again until only his head was above the surface. Carefully, Kagome went to work. She soon gave up on his chest and arms. There were too many wounds with too little skin in tact. When she had her hanyou flip the wolf so she could inspect his back, she was surprised again. He only had one slash there, across his shoulder blades. She washed the blood away and nodded toward the shore.  
  
The wolf prince kept silent through it all, only flinching when Kagome inadvertently pressed too hard on his raw flesh. He wasn't even aware they had pulled him from the water. When he thought he heard the miko's voice again, he tried to focus on it, but a wind swept over his body and he was back in the valley.  
  
He was panting hard, trying to find a way out. The bitch that had killed his pack was in front of him. All of his hair was on end, and he wanted nothing more than to be anywhere else. His two loyal friends would catch up much later, so he wasn't worried about them meeting her as he had. How could he have fallen for such a trick? Kouga cursed himself as he looked for an opening to show.  
  
When she lifted her fan to start another attack he bolted. He had dodged all of her previous attempts to hit him, this one should not be any different. But it was. His yelp startled away the little wildlife that had not already fled the area. Her laughter crawled along his skin as he pushed himself up. His armor was laying under and around him in pieces. It had done nothing to stop her attack. Blood from his back was running down his arms to pool at his hands.  
  
He managed to stand again, facing Naraku's detachment. Her face held an odd expression, but he was too distracted by everything else to really notice. Knowing he could not escape, he ran at her, ready to attack. Too late, he realized that he had just thrown away the one chance to run.  
  
Kagura's face was close enough to notice now. She was fighting something unseen. She was also straddling his waist and pinning his arms to the ground. He fought futilely to free himself, the scent of Naraku overwhelming his sense of smell and distracting him from his immediate opponent.  
  
Wind filled with miasma whipped around the two, creating a prison neither could escape. Kagura looked down at Kouga, malicious victory filling her eyes. The wolf youkai knew then that Naraku was controlling her completely. He doubled his efforts to escape, strengthened by a new surge of adrenaline. Then Naraku made a move that left him totally immobile.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome screamed, trying to pull the wolf out of whatever memory held his mind.  
  
He seemed to focus on her finally, his breathing was still ragged, but had become regular.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered, saying her name like it was his anchor.  
  
"We're here, Kouga. Inuyasha and I will protect you."  
  
Inuyasha scowled at his mate, but made no sound of protest. Kouga needed help and had come to them of his own will. After all the trouble of bathing him, it was too late to turn him away.  
  
"Your wounds need bandages. Inuyasha?" She was sure he would not like her next request, "Could you keep watch while I go back to the shrine?"  
  
His reaction was exactly what she expected, "While you what!? The old hag has bandages, use hers!"  
  
"It would take longer to prepare Kaede's than it would to just buy them. Mama may even have some.. Please?"  
  
She walked around behind the hanyou, giving him a hug. His silence was as close to a yes as she would get.  
  
"I'll be fast. Promise!"  
  
Kouga remained silent in Inuyasha's hold, concentrating on staying awake. He watched Kagome's back disappear into the trees. Every step she took made him want to rush after her and keep her from leaving. To keep her from ever experiencing what had happened to him.  
  
Just before she was out of sight, he tried to call out but only managed a weak, "Ka.. gome.."  
  
It was hard, but Inuyasha resisted the urge to add more bruises to Kouga's collection. He still bristled at just the thought of her name passing through the wimpy wolf's lips. Sigh.  
  
"Kouga." A bit rough, but at least he didn't growl the name.  
  
"Inukkoro.."  
  
This time he growled a warning. "Damn wolf, watch what you say."  
  
"You would hit a rival when he's down?"  
  
His growl dropped a pitch, "You're not worthy of being my rival, wolf."  
  
Kouga answered with a growl of his own, "Willing to prove that?"  
  
*~*  
  
"Mama," Kagome called as she slid the door open.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing back so soon?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi steeped into the room and stopped. Her daughter was soaked through with water-diluted blood. She had washed enough out of clothes since Kagome's fifteenth birthday to recognize it in nearly any form.  
  
"What happened? Who's hurt? Is little Shippou-chan okay?"  
  
"Hai, Mama, Shippou is fine. It's Kouga-kun's blood. I need bandages for his chest."  
  
"Kouga-kun? I don't think you've mentioned him," she lead Kagome to the linen closet. "How bad is he?"  
  
"Most of his physical wounds aren't too deep, but.. he wouldn't let me touch him at first, Mama."  
  
"Did he hurt?"  
  
"Huh-uh," she emphasized her point with a shake of her head. "He hurt, but that wasn't it. He was terrified."  
  
"He's not a child?"  
  
"No, Mama." She took the offered bandages, glad she had guessed right about her mother having some at home. Well, she was always needing more as their battles increased in difficulty.  
  
"What would make a grown man.. Kagome, you don't think?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
The two women stared at each other in silence.  
  
"Rape."  
  
Kagome nodded, but her brow was furrowed. "I don't think it's the type of rape you're thinking of, Mama. I think it was psychological."  
  
"You said he was hurt."  
  
Nod.  
  
"Then why do you think is was psychological?"  
  
"Inuyasha and I washed him. There was something different about the blood dried on his.." she blushed. It just wasn't proper to talk about such things. She could do what she needed to in the Feudal Era, but that did not mean she could tell her mother about it.  
  
"Go on, I understand."  
  
"I've been trying to figure out what it was. I've only seen it's effects a few times, but I'm sure there was miasma used."  
  
"Miasma?"  
  
"It's a powerful poison, and I only know of one person able to use it," Kagome stopped, quickly smiling. "Hi, Ji-chan!"  
  
Her grandfather looked to be in one of his odd moods again. He waved Kagome closer, as if he had a great secret to tell her. When she was close enough, he motioned for her to bend down so he could whisper.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true, Ji-chan?" She wasn't sure why, but she whispered, too.  
  
"Are you his.. that dog-eared boy's.. mate?"  
  
"Na- NANI!"*  
  
"Quit looking like that. I still only have one head."  
  
"Ji-chan, where did you hear that?"  
  
"Souta and Ayumi were talking upstairs, but I knew they couldn't be-"  
  
"They were right."  
  
The old man sputtered and turned several shades of red before reaching out to grab his granddaughter. Kagome was too fast for him, dodging his hand and running a few steps down the hall. She could see him grabbing for offuda and sighed.  
  
"Mama," she called. "Tell Souta and Ayumi-chan I'm sorry I didn't say hi! I gotta run. Love you!"  
  
Then she was gone. Ji-chan had started after her, already chanting a purifying prayer. Mrs. Higurashi stood by the closet, watching the woman her daughter had become leave again. It wasn't getting any easier.  
  
~~~  
  
Yes, men are raped by women. Not nearly as often as women are raped by men, or even men by men, but it does happen. No, I don't personally know anyone of any gender violently raped. Just thought I'd put that in since Kouga came so close.  
  
*Japanese because I thought it made her surprise more evident. 


End file.
